


Blood and Shout

by ladyseleniel



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Blood Drinking, Blood and Violence, Castle Volkihar, F/F, Gen, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-05-31 07:34:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 34,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19421392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyseleniel/pseuds/ladyseleniel
Summary: Magdalene arrived in Saarthal because she expected to find something useful. But instead she found a freshman from the College of Winterhold and now she, almost three hundred years old vampire, has to tolerate her constant present. When Psijic monk said that she set in motion a chain of events that cannot be stopped, he was more right than ever in his life.





	1. Chapter 1

Celeste's first day at the College of Witerhold was not what she expected it to be. Not even close. When she approached the bridge that leads to the College, she was happier than ever in her life. She made all this long way from Riften to Winterhold, and even though she was madly tired, she couldn't hide the smile when she saw imposing old walls. At the foot of the stairs she was met by an Altmer mage named Faralda, who at the beginning tried to scare her away. Only after Celeste convinced her she'd come to study, not to harm mages, Faralda finally let her take the entrance exam. It was not a challenge for Celeste to summon the Flame Atronach — Wylandriah taught her well.

"Sorry for the lack of hospitality,” she said while they climbed the bridge toward the College itself. “We have to take extra precautions with all of this hard-nosed Nords around, who still trying to blame us for everything.”

She glanced at her blond hair. “No offense.”

Then she passed her to Mirabelle Ervine, pretty Breton woman, who showed her a living chamber in the Hall of Attainment.

“Why did you decide to come here?” Mirabelle asked once they left the Hall of Attainment.

“Wylandriah, the court wizard to Jarl Laila of Riften, send me here. I was her Apprentice for a couple of years,” she answered.

“Oh,” the tone she used to say it told a lot to Celeste.

She was aware of her preceptress' reputation among mages. Wylandriah was rather odd. Always in her laboratory, busy with some new magical experiment, which is likely to end with a local explosion. Sometimes she truly wondered why Jarl Laila still hadn't kicked her out. However, she was a good woman; Celeste knew that better than anyone did. All her childhood, up to the sixteen years old, Celeste spent in the Riften orphanage. When she was out, she was completely lost. No friends, no family, no money. Wylandriah took her as her assistant when she was eighteen. Two years between she prefers not to remember. From early childhood, Celeste was fascinated with magic. Some nights, lying in bed, she dreamed of throwing fire and ice at those who hurt her. But she was just another poor orphan so all her dreams was destined to remain dreams. Until she met Wylandriah; somehow she saw potential in her, despite the crust of despair and pity. She started to teach her magic and turned out that Celeste was quite talented girl. Through she liked her life in the Mistveil Keep she did not like Riften a bit. Dirty, rotten city that held too many unpleasant memories. Orphanage that she saw every time leaving the Keep reminded her that she was and will always be just another orphan.

“There's no future for you here,” Wylandriah said to her. “And I can't teach you everything. I think it's time for you to move on.”

A lot of people didn't like her, even was afraid of her. Mostly because of a whole set of oddities, but sometimes just because of her status. Celeste really doubted Wylandriah's behavior though. When there were no people around she became calm and thoughtful and Celeste had a lot of pleasant conversations with her. She suspected that her teacher's eccentricity was all about scaring unwanted people away, so she can be alone with her experiments.

So she was ready to face College mages' disapproving and alertness. Wylandriah wrote many letters to College asking about weird equipment and telling them about her questionable achievements. Because of her chronically forgetfulness, those letters were a mess. She made a lot of mistakes in them and always jumped from topic to topic. Celeste tried to fix those letters but Wylandriah was always vehemently against any interference in her writings. “You'll ruin my whole idea!” she said. Does she need to say that Wylandriah rarely got any response?

Lost in her thoughts, Celeste didn't even notice how Mirabelle took her to the Hall of Elements — educational space.

“You can join Master Tolfdir's lesson now, if you want,” she said as they stood near gates to the large hall with a well in the center that glowed with a blue light. «But if you tired you can return to your chambers and start your lessons tomorrow.”

“I'm not,” Celeste said goodbye to Mirabelle and entered into the hall.

This is how she ended up here. In the Saarthal ruins. It was naive and childish maybe, but when she thought about herself as a student in the College, she imagined alchemy classes in the basement, books with forbidden conjuring, practicing complicated spells with other apprentices. Maybe her mind was spoiled with her own dreams, but she definitely had higher expectations than digging up the old ruins. The most ridiculous part — she wasn't even allowed to dig! Master Tolfdir brought them here simply to watch. He said that it was dangerous here, but she understood quite well — he just didn’t want them to disturb other mages.

“This is nonsense!” She said to the Danmer student named Brelyna Maryon, who was hanging around ruins with her. “What are we supposed to do here? They don't even allow us to touch things!”

“What did you expect? We just fresh apprentices,” it was obvious that she was disappointed no less than Celeste, but sucked it up.

“But this doesn't mean that we're useless! You know something about magic, don't you? You wouldn't be able to get in here otherwise.”

Celeste was outraged. She knew she wasn't a great mage and in the soles of no good to the teachers, but still she spent three years being court wizard's assistant. She was capable in handling artifacts. And more than capable to stand for herself in case of danger. Wylandriah's experiments were far more dangerous than some dusty old ruins. Maybe they don't trust her because of Wylandriah's reputation? She felt rage boil even more. Yes, Wylandriah was a bit strange, but she also is a good person and talented wizard! Jarl trusted her and counted on her, that should count as something, right?

“Calm down,” Brelyna said wearily. “Shaking the air wouldn't help you”.

“Don’t you offended with such treatment? We aren't children!”

“Actually acting like this make you sound more like a child,” Master Tolfdir appeared from behind the shadow of the collapsed column. There was no hint of insult or shaming in his voice, but Celeste was ashamed anyway. Next to him stood a woman wrapped in dark clothes. Hood of her cape hided her face. There was something about her, something alarming and dangerous. Shivers went down Celeste's spine.

“Lady Devour, let me present you two of our newest students: Celeste from Riften and Brelyna Maryon of house Telvanni,” he pointed at them, turning to the mysterious woman. “This is Lady Magdalene Devour. She came to us from afar specifically to visit these excavations.»

«Nice to meet you, my Lady” Brelyna said.

“Telvanni, huh?” Lady Devour's voice was unexpectedly pleasant, although slightly husky. “Nice to meet you too, Brelyna.” She ignored Celeste clearly on purpose. She felt rage coming back again; so what, if you have no title or house behind you — you aren’t even worthy of hello?

“What so important about these ruins?” asked Celeste and added. “My Lady.” But slowly enough to point it was on purpose.

She can bet that she saw little smirk on Devour's face.

“I have information about an artifact down here,” simply said woman.

Celeste was about to ask something else, but unknown man came to them and whispered something in Tolfdir's ear. His face became gloomy at once.

“Excuse me, but I must leave you for a moment. I'm sure Celeste and Brelyna can escort you to Arniel Gane. I'll be back as soon as I can.”

Arniel Gane was one of the scholars they met here — he was expert in artifacts, she thinks. Or maybe not.

“Follow us, my Lady,” Brelyna started to walk toward small corridors.

Brelyna was on the right side of Devour and Celeste on the left. Celeste couldn't define her race, no matter how hard she tried to look under the hood.

“Do you see well with this hood on your face?” she asked.

“Well enough.”

This woman inflamed nonexplainable curiosity inside of her. Devour moved like a predator of some kind. Gracefully, silently, as if she owned this place. Celeste didn't see queens, but she's sure they move the same way Devour did. That made her feel uncomfortable. She wanted to cringe to the smallest she can be just to avoid Lady Devour's attention somehow, but on the other side she just couldn’t shut up. Urge to satisfy the curiosity seemed to eat her from the inside.

"Where are you from?" she tried to sound confidently, but made a poor job of it.

"You're the curious one, aren't you?" she mockingly grinned.

"Just like to ask questions, my Lady."

"Bad habit," her tone suddenly changed to a very cold one.

It was amazing and terrifying at the same time how fast Lady's mood changed. Second ago Celeste started to think they may get along and the next second she wanted to crumble under the ground. She forbade herself to open her mouth again.

Brelyna led them right to the Arniel Gane. He was standing in a small stone room near the wooden table, which was brought here by the mage himself. However, what really caught her attention was stone panel with Nordic carvings on it. In the center of the panel was deepening, on which lay a talisman. It looked very simple: small piece of wood with similar carvings like those on the panel and old teeth on the leather scrap.

"What are you doing here?" he finally noticed them.

"Master Tolfdir told us to bring his guest to you," Brelyna said.

"Magdalene Devour," woman introduced herself.

"Oh, Lady Devour," he became a lot more polite and respectful. What is it about her that made her so important to everyone? They started to talk about excavation, but Celeste barely listened. All her attention was on this talisman. Like it was asking her to touch it. She felt uncontrollable urge to take it.

"I'll show you the important places that we had already located..." she heard Arniel's voice but it seemed so far away. Before she knew it, her fingers grabbed talisman and lifted it up from the deepening.

Sound of metal scraping against stone filled the room for a moment. Still clutching the talisman in her hands, she turned around to see what she had done.

A steel grate blocked the arch in the wall that led into this room from the corridor now. Brelyna and Arniel were on the other side, but Lady Devour was still in this room with her — it seemed like the grating had grown out of the ground right before she could get out. She looked at her with undisguised indignation.

"What have you done?" she growled.

"I don't know!" Celeste felt a panic rising inside of her. "I just took this amulet!"

«Didn't they teach you not to pick up everything you see?” Celeste could tell that Devour was really angry now. Shit.

"Where did you find it?"

"Right here," she pointed at the panel.

Anger turned to puzzlement. Woman marched to the panel and Celeste jumped away from her way. She didn't want to make things even worse. It looks like her days at the College are over before they could even start.

"Are you alright?" Worried voice belonged to the Arniel. "We'll bring help!"

"No need," Devour said while she was examining carvings on the wall. "I think we're good."

What! They trapped inside a stone sell, and she thinks it's alright?

"Put it on," she said suddenly.

"What?"

"Your amulet. Put it on."

Celeste paused for a few seconds. All attractiveness of the talisman was gone, and she wasn't sure it's as harmless as it looked before.

"What wrong? Afraid?" She chuckled.

"No, I'm not!"

This jeer helped her to gather her strength. When she put the amulet on, another roar sounded as if stone was moving against the stone. She looked at the panel. It was enveloped in a strange shimmer that rippled like a lake into which a stone was thrown. Magdalene snapped her fingers and a fireball appeared on her hand. Within a second, she threw it in the panel. The panel shattered into pieces and fell into the passage that was hidden behind it.

«Now that's interesting," woman said without addressing anyone in particular.

"What is that?" Celeste carefully looked into the passage like someone or something can jump out from it.

"Have no idea. But I'm going to find out," Magdalene said and stepped in the passage.

Celeste was considering staying in here and let this woman investigate it by herself but her curiosity took her best.

"Wait! I'm coming with you," she sprinted into the passage after her.

"No, you don't," Devour said without even turning to her or stopping walking.

"Yes, I do!" She said in a more confident tone as she furrowed her brows. "After all, if this wasn't for me you'd never had found it!" She remembered that she was talking with powerful person and added "my Lady."

Magdalene was clearly not used to disobeying her orders. She pursed her lips, thinking. Still with her hood on the face, in the dim light of torches on the wall she looked scary as never before. Celeste thought for the first time that this woman may be really very dangerous. Deadly dangerous. And she pissed her off. Celeste swallowed.

But finally Lady Devour's faced a bit relaxed, and she turned on her heels.

"Follow me, do exactly what I say. And don't touch anything," she moved further into the tunnel.

"Got it, my Lady," she followed her.

"Call me Magdalene for that matter."

"Alright... Magdalene."

It was unexpected. She got a feeling that Magdalene rarely put anyone on her own level. Although Celeste didn't feel like she was on her level; she still was a bit afraid and nervous, so she kept her mouth shut and simply followed.


	2. Chapter 2

They went out into a small square room. There was an old table in the center and no way further. No door, no secret passageway, only three strange-looking black stone boxes. But as Celeste went to the room's center everything turned blue, and she felt shivers running down her spine. She froze in a very bad feeling. Magdalene stood in the other end of the room, her hand was halfway to the stone box. Celeste wanted to scream her name, but then right in front of her, like from nowhere appeared an Altmer in a long colored robes on which were embroidered strange patterns. A hood hid half of his face. Why does everyone like hoods so much?

«Listen very well, mage and know that you set in motion a chain of events that cannot be stopped," his voice sounded like it came from the bottom of a well. Celeste felt the chilling hands of magic creeping under her clothes. As a mage, she was used to the sense of magic around her, but this one was different. Too powerful, it made her tremble.

"Judgment has not been passed as you had no way of knowing," mysterious mage continued his speech. "Judgment will be passed on your actions to come."

"What judgment? What are you talking about? Who are you?"

The questions came one after another because Celeste didn't know what was bothering her the most.

«I'm from the Psijic Order and I came to warn you. You, mage, and you alone have the potential to prevent disaster."

"Disaster? I'm but a first year student! How can I prevent something?"

"Psijic Order believes in you, mage. And we will be watching you, but this is what you have to do. Your questions will be answered when time comes."

«Who are you? What does it mean?" She made a step to him, but he disappeared. Strange magic disappeared with him and everything came back to normal. Magdalene twitched and frowned.

"Did you saw that?!" Celeste looked at her, pointing at the place where an Altmer recently stood.

"Saw what?"

"You didn't felt it?"

"I think I felt something strange," she frowned even more. "What did you see?"

"Time froze and then some Altmer mage appeared, right from the air! He said that I set in motion something bad, and now I need to prevent a disaster. Me!"

Celeste couldn't saw woman's face, but she didn't look impressed with her story.

"Did he say anything else?"

"That he's a part of something called Psijic Order."

"Re-eally?" Now Magdalene is interested. "Psijic? They haven't shown up for daedra knows how long. Why now?"

Celeste doubted that those questions were for her, but anyway.

«You know them?"

Magdalene nodded.

"I heard about them. They were advisors to the mighty ones, but they haven't shown up for a very long time. Can you remember exactly what he said?"

"He said that my actions caused some kind of disaster. And now I need to stop it. That judgment has not been passed for what I did, but will be passed on what I'll do. And that my questions will be answered when time come, ant then he just vanished. I wonder, what did I do that was so bad?"

"I think he may have talked about that," she pointed on her chest.

Celeste didn't understand at the beginning, but then she touched the rough wooden surface of the amulet, that still was on her.

"This?" She lifted the amulet with her fingers. "I don't understand."

Magdalene opened her mouth, but suddenly the rumble shook the room and the covers of the stone boxes fell on the ground. They weren't just boxes, they were coffins! Three dead bodies, dried up by time, stepped from the coffins. Their eyes glowed with a menace as they shook their rusty weapons. They didn't talk, just uttered a guttural hissing sounds. Celeste was paralyzed with fear. All she could do — stand there as an idiot and look how monster swung his axe at her. She shut her eyes.

She was waiting pain from the hit, but nothing happened. She opened her eyes. Monster that was about to kill her was lying near the wall now, leftovers of his skin on fire. Other two were trying to get Magdalene, but with fascinating speed she threw one spell after another. First monster was struck down with a lightning and crumbled to ash. Second swung his sword but before he could get his victim, Magdalene threw him off with fireball.

It was over within seconds. Celeste still stood still, shocked with what happened. However, Magdalene did not seem to be even out of breath. She glanced at two bodies and one pile of ashes.

"I should have known," she said with dissatisfaction. "It's over. You can stop shaking."

"What were they?" Celeste's gaze was fixed on the dead.

"Draugrs," she said as if it was something self-evident.

"Very understandable, thanks."

"Do I look like a book to you?" she said with annoyance in her voice. "You the one from the College, for daedra's sake!"

"It's my first day!" Celeste was near hysteria.

This was all too much for her! First this amulet, then that Psijic mage with his stupid riddles and now zombies! If she knew what studying in the College would look like, she'd stayed home!

"Didn't you complain about this ruins being boring?" Magdalene said sharply. "Have your fun now."

«You think this is fun?" she screamed, her eyes began to sting from the approaching tears.

With a rush movement Magdalene pulled off the hood. Anger in her gleaming red eyes made Celeste forget how to breathe.

"If you don't shut up and get yourself together it's not the draugrs you'll need to be afraid of!"

She was afraid to move. Magdalene looked so terrifying that everything that was before seemed to be no more than children's games.

"You... You're a vampire," she said in a weak voice, shocked with her own thought. It's understandable now, why she wore a hood all the time.

Woman didn't answer, just gave her a cold threatening gaze. Celeste regrets she didn't stay with the others. Magdalene's eyes were bloody red, intimidatingly glowing in the dim light. She was pretty, but this was cold beauty. Her face was pale and sharp, high cheekbones and dry lips. This kind of person, who made your legs shake. Now Celeste understood why she had this feeling of danger when she first saw her.

"I'm sorry, my Lady," she forced herself to speak.

"You should be," Magdalene gave her a contemptuous, arrogant look. "Psijics seems to think that you're important. Otherwise, they wouldn't spoke to you. You'll stay alive, for now. Be useful or I'll change my mind."

Celeste nodded. Though she was afraid of her, still it was offensive. In any other time Celeste would have been angry, but now she was more close to crying. She turned away and saw that one of the coffins held a secret way.

"Look," she pointed at the passage.

Magdalene immediately turned. She stepped inside and grunted.

"See, you can be useful after all. Let's go."

She lit a small ball of light in her palm and tossed it in the air. Candlelight spell, Celeste understood. She cast the same herself. Magdalene noticed it.

"Is this everything you can?"

"No, my Lady."

"I thought we've agreed on Magdalene."

"It was before you planned to kill me," she said and immediately regretted it. Her tongue is her greatest enemy. But Magdalene only chuckled.

"I said I wouldn't kill you. Unless you'll make some troubles."

"That's reassurance," she answered sarcastically.

"So simply don't make troubles."

Again Celeste was struck down with Magdalene's behavior. She didn't understand what this woman really wanted and what was on her mind. First she scares the hell out of her, then laughs and asks to call her by name. Celeste didn't take her threats lightly, how could she? Magdalene is a vampire and a skilled mage. She had no chance again her and she knows it. And still she was appealing. Celeste was afraid and at the same time calm. Somehow, she knew Magdalene wouldn't kill her. Stupid, right?

The tunnel ended, and they were in a large rounded hall. Right in the middle, there was a huge hole in the floor, covered with bars and a bridge was thrown over it. More coffins against the walls. The same moment she saw it, she lit a fire on her hand, ready to strike. She wanted to prove Magdalene that she wasn't useless and can stand for herself. And help. Magdalene didn't say anything, but there was a satisfied smile on her lips.

As she was expecting, coffins opened and more draugrs came out. Fire broke from her hand instantly, more from the fear than from preparation. Draugr, who was hit by her flame, fell to the ground dead. More dead, apparently. The joy of victory gave her strength. She cast another fireball and threw it in the next undead. She was just starting to enjoy it. It was good to hit something after everything today. Like she let all her feelings out through the battle. Then Magdalene made a pass with both of her hands and lighting jumped from one target to other, turning them to ashes. It was over. Celeste brushed spell off her hands.

She looked at the woman as she bent over one of the bodies. Magdalene definitely was strong. You need a lot of power to turn someone to ash with a lightning magic. Celeste herself couldn't do it. Magdalene stood up and moved to the other end of the room.

"Come here," she called.

There was a door behind the bars. Magdalene pointed at the chain near them.

"Pull it."

They pulled two chains at the same time and the granting came down with a screech. Celeste hesitated before entering the next room. They faced a lot, who knows what they'll face next? But Magdalene was already in, so Celeste had no choice.


	3. Chapter 3

Well, that was too much. She knew they were in the tomb, but now it's become alarmingly obvious. Why did Nords of the past love to leave their dead on the shelves where they could stand up so easily? Celeste lit a fire again, but Magdalene assured her not every dead may wake up.

"How do you know which one will?"

"I guess."

Excellent. Celeste obediently extinguished the fire, bat still were on her guard. They moved into the next room. She looked around in interest. Did people really live in these corridors one day? There was nothing grand about those walls, but it was clear they were made for centuries. Suddenly, Magdalene grabbed her elbow and pulled Celeste to herself. Celeste lost her balance and fell on the woman. Awkward second had passed and Magdalene moved away for a bit.

"Do you even watch where you're stepping?» She said with anger.

"What?" Celeste was completely baffled.

Woman pointed on the floor. Celeste looked — there glowed a fire rune. Barely noticeable, but still active. Magdalene pulled her away right before she'd stepped on it.

"I'm sorry."

"Just be more attentive," Magdalene snorted and moved on.

They moved through old tomb and it's looked endless. Corridor after corridor, crypt after crypt. All the same — chilling and silent. Sometimes they met draugrs, but Celeste wasn't so scared of them now and Magdalene dealt with them very quickly.

Celeste started to doubt that they going to find anything. There wasn't anything interesting in this dungeon. She wasn't such an expert in dungeons, but this one seemed pretty normal, as normal as dungeon can be. But Magdalene confidently moved forward. Sometimes she stopped to examine something, but nothing seriously caught her attention yet. She looked like she knows what to do and where to go. Only this helped Celeste not to lose motivation.

"What makes you so sure that we'll find something?" Celeste finally lost her patience.

Anyway, this silence made her nervous. She needed to hear someone's voice, even her own.

«Except our guest? I told you, I have my resources. Psijic only made my suggestions stronger."

"So it is suggestions."

"With places this old you never sure."

She didn't say a word more. Celeste counted on a bit longer explanations, but she already understood that Magdalene only did what she wanted. Didn't kill her, thanks for that. Interesting, did Master Tolfdir know who his guest is? Last time she checked, vampires weren't everyone's favorite. Celeste asked it out loud. What she has to lose?

"He knows," she threw a little smile.

"A-and?"

"I bet your teachers howling cause of your curiosity," she grinned with amusement. "I helped Tolfdir long ago with his research. He needed very specific information about something not largely known, and I had this information. I thought having a College teacher in debtors would be useful."

"What information?"

"Doesn't matter."

"All right. Keep your secrets."

Again they walked in silence. She wanted to know more, but didn't pursue. Who knows how Magdalene would react? However, Celeste was pleased with this conversation — for now it is the biggest they had.

She never met any vampires, only heard of them. And these stories weren't good. Bloodthirsty ruthless killers with no remorse. But Magdalene wasn't like vampires from those stories. Scary, of course, but this only gave her charm. Celeste stealthy looked at her companion.

"Is it hard to live among people? When you... You know."

"I don't live among people," her voice become slightly cooler.

"Where do you live then?"

"Among my people."

Now silence was tense. Celeste decided to leave Magdalene alone — it seemed like she overstepped some invisible boundaries. She should remember Magdalene considered killing her after all.

Something changed. It wasn't obvious, more like a feeling deep inside her, that made all her body tightened. Celeste stopped and looked around, trying to find a reason of this feeling — but everything was the same: gloomy tomb and old bones.

"Did you feel this?" she whispered.

Magdalene didn't answer. She opened a big steel door that led to the wooden stairs. Down there something glowed in a greenish blue light. Whatever it was — Celeste was sure this is the reason of her unrest feeling. They went down.

This was a big hall with high ceiling and wooden columns. Grand in the ancient Nordic way.

The hall was two-storeyed and they were standing on the second level. In the middle of the hall was a huge sphere, covered with strange patterns that glowed blue. It hovered above the floor in the light of protective spells. This is the reason of her anxiety, she knew.

"This is... amazing!" Magdalene gasped, her eyes fixed on the sphere.

"I guess you found what you're looking for," Celeste mumbled, as she tried to wash away cold touches of unexplainable fear.

"Come on, we need to examine it," she said quickly and ran down.

But when they stepped at the first level floor, draugr that was peacefully seating at the table stood up. In one hand he held sword and with other he cast the frost spell. He immediately threw piece of ice in Magdalene, but Celeste managed to protect her with a ward.

"Look out!" Celeste screamed and threw fire in the draugr but he was stronger that the others.

He just continued to move toward her, casting spells as he went. Celeste's ward became weaker and weaker every second. Where is Magdalene? They could use her lightnings right now! Draugr was close. He swung his sword, but halfway stopped. His head flew off, rolling on the floor with a thud. Body fell on the ground. Behind him stood Magdalene, her red eyes flickered with mortal menace. In both her hands she held two long ebony daggers. How strong is she if she can just cut someone's head off? How easily Magdalene can cut her head off then?

"Thank you," Celeste said and cautiously stepped back.

"No big deal," she sheathed her daggers behind her back. «Don't be afraid. He's dead."

She couldn't understand this state of terror that got into her the moment she saw Magdalene's eyes after battle. Primal, instinctual, born deep inside and eclipsing any common sense. Celeste blinked a few times trying to dispel this glamour. What wrong with her? Magdalene just saved her life, why in the world she'll want to kill her? She could do it long time ago. Celeste felt herself really stupid.

"Sorry, I don't know what came over me," her voice was dry as desert.

"Oh, I get it," Magdalene closed her eyes and made a deep breath. Atmosphere somehow got easier and fear began to disappear like a distant dream. She looked at vampire again, and she wasn't so scary now. She didn't appear different, but was.

"It's a vampire thing," Magdalene answered at the unspoken question. "Aura of fear. Illusion magic, you must know that."

"All vampires can do this?"

"No, only the strongest one. Sorry, sometimes I forget about this. Humans react on this more than other vampires."

Celeste's eyes widened.

"What now?" Magdalene said.

"You apologize?"

Woman laughed. Loudly, throwing her head and very much alive. It's finally lightened the air. Celeste couldn't help but smile too.

"So, let's find out what is it," Magdalene's attention returned to the mystical sphere.

Celeste was exhausted. However, this wasn't an argument for her college fellows. They wanted to know everything about her unplanned expedition into the Saarthal ruins with this "creepy woman" as they called Magdalene. She was able to win a quiet road from Saarthal to College, but now there was nowhere to run. She sat on her bed in a small student chambers, Brelyna next to her, Onmund and J'zargo on the floor. J'zargo was interested in the sphere more than others were. Teachers refused to explain anything, so they all came to Celeste – right now she regretted she knows something at all.

She managed to return to College only in the deep night. Magdalene spent a great deal of time looking at this sphere, trying different spells on it and mumbling something under her nose. Celeste didn't have any interest in this thing — it still gave her chills. So she just hanged around hall, waiting for Magdalene to finish. She didn't risked going back alone — there still were some draugrs left. When Magdalene finally commanded to go back, Celeste was ready to climb a wall out of boredom. Then there were road back and really long explanation with Tolfdir. Every mage and scholar in ruins came to listen about their trip. Magdalene gave only few dry words about it and spoke with Tolfdir. And if they were feared to trouble Magdalene, Celeste was a different case. She explained everything she could, but she didn't understand much and scholars asked her again and again, trying to get more information from her even if she couldn't give it. When they gave up, students tried to do the same. She was so sick of telling the same story over and over, so she just run away. Then mages with Magdalene as a guide went down in the ruins. They waited for them to return, but at some point Celeste got tired of waiting and went back to College.

And now she's here, at her room, telling the same story to her classmates.

«So what is it?" asked Onmund when she had finished her story.

"I don't know."

"Did this Devour tell you something?" asked Brelyna.

"Magdalene? No, she examined it alone and silently."

"So you're friends now."

"What?"

"You call her by name," Brelyna insisted.

"So what? She'd asked me to do so."

"Really?"

"J'Zargo feels something bad in her."

Celeste didn't tell them that Magdalene is a vampire. Not like she asked her to keep it secret, but Celeste thought that it was right thing to do. Her classmates didn't like her anyway, why give them any more reasons?

"Do you think she'll stay in College?"

"Probably," Celeste yawned. "She seemed to be really interested in this thing. Are we done? No offense, but I'm deadly tired."

They said their goodbyes and left her room. Celeste changed her clothes and extinguished magic lamp on the table. When she fell asleep, she dreamed about draugrs and Magdalene's scary red eyes. It was restless dream.

"You all can go now," said Colette Marence, College's master of Restoration magic. Celeste breathed out a sigh of relief. She hoped Colette hadn't noticed it. She didn't dislike Colette herself, but wasn't a big fan of Restoration School. It is necessary and important and blah, blah, blah. Doesn't mean it's interesting. She liked Destruction and Illusion lessons much more. Even if she still held a little grudge on Faralda for that hard-nosed-Nords complain she gave on her first day.

It was almost a week since her trip into Saarthal. Mages brought sphere from ruins right to the College and now it was hanging over the well in the center of the Hall of Elements. Every time they had lessons in it, she had to watch it. Not much of a pleasant view. However, she hadn't seen Magdalene since that day. She expected her to be near this thing all the time, but the only person who did was Ancano. He tried to ask her about it (although it looked more like an interrogation), but Celeste didn't tell him a thing. Purely out of stubbornness and cause she doesn't like Thalmor. He had no power over her, so he just gritted his teeth, showed off and left. So Thalmor.

Tolfdir was absent too. She carefully asked about him and learned that he and Magdalene went on some search for books that will help them learn more about sphere. She felt herself left out. In the end, she found this thing and without her it would still laying deep underground. But now they didn't even bother themselves to tell her about this search or talk with her at all. She was mad at Magdalene and mad at herself for being mad at Magdalene cause she understood that Magdalene didn't owe her a thing. She barely tolerated her presence back at ruins, so why she would explain herself to Celeste now? But all this, contrary to any logic, made her even more angry. Mostly because they didn't take her serious.

But time does not stand still. Celeste almost completely cooled down and lost interest in everything related to this sphere. The rest found it fascinating, but Celeste don't. When she was close to it, she felt such a surge of incomprehensible magic that it became hard to breath. And it's blue glow reminded her of Psijic's visit. Everything in it was bad.

Do you know what can make a bad day even worse? Ancano.

He blocked her way right in front of the door outside. He looked like he was disgusted to be around her, much less talking with her. But why "like"? He certainly is.

"Master Ancano, nice to see you" she greeted him with such a sour expression so there was no doubt about how she really felt about seeing him. "Is this something wrong?"

"Arch-Mage requires you present," he said with no less disgust than on his face, "not just him."

He turned on his heels and went toward the stairs up to the Arch-Mage's chambers. She followed. Why does Arch-Mage need her? Maybe she did something wrong? No, she would have remembered. It's probably Saarthal business. Maybe he needs her to tell her story to him personally, though he had people more competent in this matter. And Ancano said that someone else awaits her. Is this?..

"Who else need me?" she said with ill-concealed hope.

"Psijic monk."

"What?" she even stopped as much she was shocked. "Are you sure? This all must be a misunderstanding!"

"There isn't," he said irritably. "He asked you. By name."


	4. Chapter 4

They entered the Arch-Mage's chambers and first thing she saw was Psijic. Not the one she saw in the ruins, but he had the same clothes. He stood near small garden in the center of the room, Arch-Mage few steps away, Tolfdir beside him. She saw Magdalene as well. So she was in College, but still didn't ever say hi. Great. Fine. There were new faces: two women in a black and red clothes, one with a cape, both hooded. They stood behind Magdalene and even if Celeste did not see any of their faces, but somehow knew immediately that they were vampires. She felt uncomfortable under the stares of everyone present. They looked as if they were waiting her to magically explain everything that was going on.

Time stopped again. She wasn't surprised.

"Please do not be alarmed. I mean you no harm," Psijic said to her. "It is good to meet you in person."

"Why? Am I some kind of celebrity now?" through Celeste exponentially sought action, she was not delighted from such a lavished attention. She wanted attention, yes, but not when it's came from her starting a disaster.

"I think you can say so," he laughed.

"What do you want with me?" she wasn't in a mood for laughter.

"I just want to talk with you," he was very friendly and it made her even more wary. "I've given us a chance to speak privately, but I'm afraid I can't do this for long. We must be brief."

"I'm listening," Celeste nodded. If he needed to talk to her alone, why not show up when she's in her room, for example? Why arrange this demonstration meeting? Now everyone will know that Psijics are interested at her!

"The situation here at your College is of dire importance, and attempts to contact you as we have previously had failed. I believe it is due to the very source of our concern. The Eye of Magnus as your people have taken to call it. It has prevented us from reaching you with the visions you have already seen."

So they did try to contact her. No matter what, she felt good. She got used to the idea that everyone just threw her out, but at least someone takes her serious. Still it would be better if they just left her alone. 

"The longer it remains here, the more dangerous the situation becomes," he continued. "I personally came to tell you it must be dealt with."

"You the one who can freeze time — do something about it then!"

"I'm afraid it's not that simple," he gave her a sad smile. "Order does not simply intervene into things. Some within the Order will see it as an affront so all I can do is speak to you. I'm too aware that my arrival has aroused suspicions, especially in your Thalmor associate. My Order will not act directly so you must take it upon yourself."

"Why me? What possibly I can that no one else could?"

"You do not know the power you wield yet. But we do."

"Can you be more specific?"

"You are not ready for it," he said vaguely. "As the world is not ready for an Eye of Magnus. If it remains here, it will be misused.

"Ancano?" she asked as she glanced at Thalmor mage.

"Not only he. We saw that you are not involved in the search for answers and decided to guide you at the right direction. Do not stay aside."

"Easier said than done," she said very quietly.

"I know you need answers, but I fear I already overstepped the bounds of my Order. I only can offer this: seek out the Augur of Dunlain here in your College. His perception may be more coherent than ours. We trust in you."

Time went again. She twitched and made a deep breath, glad that pressure of Psijic's magic went away.

"So you asked to see a specific member of the College. Here she is. Now what is it that you want?" asked Ancano in a command voice, arms folded across his chest.

"There's clearly been a misunderstanding. I shall simply take my leave," Altmer said colorlessly and without listening to Ancano's objections moved to the door.

She didn't pay any attention neither on him nor on Ancano. It's now clear that they'll not give her leave in peace. As she had been saying, she started this whole mess by discovering this orb, now she need to hide it again. At least the task that Psijic gave her is not that hard — she just need to find another student, Augur of Dunlain. Never heard of him, but on the other hand, she's only been here for a week. She'll do it, and then we'll see if she can get rid of it completely.

Celeste felt a hard gaze on her and it stopped her thinking process. She looked up — Magdalene was watching her. Intently, with narrowed eyes, like she knew exactly what Psijic had told her. It made her very uncomfortable.

Maybe she should tell her. No. They took her out of the game and now it's her turn. Such a childishness and foolishness, but she couldn't help herself. Celeste returned the angry gaze and turned away.

"If you in no need for me, Arch-Mage, can I go?"

He hesitated for a moment but then nodded. She's been waiting for this so immediately ran away from his chambers, down the stairs. She ran into her room. Celeste fell on the bed and closed her eyes. She needs to think. How can she ask around about Augur without arousing suspicions? Her primal concern was Ancano. Psijic warned her about him, so too many reasons to avoid him as much as she can. She can ask Tolfdir. No, he would tell Magdalene for sure. Right! She can ask Brelyna and others! They definitely won't report neither to Ancano nor to Magdalene. And if they know nothing, there's always a library.

The door to her room opened. Celeste jumped and saw Magdalene and two other vampires entering her room and closing the door.

«Is there something you want to tell me?" She folded her arms across the chest and looked at Celeste as a mother who's about to punish her child.

"You?" she asked in return.

"Don't play stupid," she said harshly. "I know Psijic had spoken to you. About what?"

"Now you want my help? Maybe you should have tried it, I don't know, week ago?" Celeste felt anger started to boil inside her. She can't just walk in here and command her!

"Watch your tongue, mortal," one of the women beside Magdalene stepped forward and gave her a menacing look with her gleaming red eyes.

"And who are you?" Celeste demanded.

"This is my companions," Magdalene introduced women. "Alva and Serana. They can be trusted."

"And can be she?" asked Alva, as she took off her hood. Other woman did the same.

Celeste now could have a good look on them. All three black headed, Alva was taller and sharper than Serana, but latter had a softer and more appealing face. Both had red eyes, but Alva's was full of anger. Serana stood completely relaxed as if she didn't notice any of them except Magdalene. They had similar clothes, red and black breeches, blouses, light black leather armor and massive belts. But Serana had a strange looking corset on her and a cape with silver brooch in the form of some coat of arms. Alva had the same brooch. Only now Celeste has noticed that Magdalene was in similar to Alva's black armor, but it had more bloody red and gold colors on it. She also had a black cloak, which was fastened to steel shoulder pads. Her outfit looked more pompous and luxurious than that of her companions, but they all traced the same features. All three looked dangerous and at the same time as if they belonged to the Royal court. Confident, cold and distant.

«Yes," Magdalene answered Alva. "I trust her."

"As you say, my Lady," Alva seemed to calm down. Magdalene returned to Celeste.

"It is not me who need your help but other way around. Although I admit, we can't do it without you — Psijics rarely wrong. If they say you're a key member, so be it. I didn't want you to be mixed in all this — you merely a first year and could have been killed in a process."

She sat down on a bed near Celeste. Her voice was hard, but not accusing, as if she was telling Celeste basic things in very simple words.

"But you must understand you can't do it without our help — you probably wouldn't have come back alive from Saarthal without me. You offense is understandable, but stupid. Now tell me what you know."

Celeste suddenly felt herself ashamed. It's not a homework project — it's way more important and dangerous. She really could have been dead by now, turning down help is stupid, Magdalene's right. Even if it was unpleasant to admit. Moreover, Magdalene told her friends that she trust Celeste, admitted that she's important. Psijic only asked her not to stay aside, not to do this all by herself. The only reason Celeste turned down Magdalene is because she was offended that the latter never spoke to her. But what about? They are no friends and Magdalene was busy. Celeste just has been an arrogant child. She scratched her neck, lowered her head and repeated everything Psijic have told her.

"He said I need to find Augur of Dunlain here in College, but I never heard of him," she finished her story.

"Good girl," Magdalene smiled contentedly. “I think I know who can help us."

Despite the fact that Magdalene's complement was indulgent and slightly offensive, Celeste felt how everything inside her lightened up.

"Alva, I need you to watch Ancano, the Thalmor one. Do not let him near us, but no violence. We need to stay on College's good account."

"Consider it done, my Lady," she bowed her head and left Celeste's room.

She doubted that Alva is Magdalene's friend — she was too submissive. Their relationship looked more like a subordinate-master type. Why so? She wanted to ask but was confused by Serana's presence. Who knows, maybe she'll consider it as an insult? Magdalene noticed her uncertainty and chuckled.

"Still full of questions, aren't you? We'll have time, but now we need to go."

Three of them went outside. Serana closed her eyes for a moment then pointed on the Hall of Elements, as if she somehow checked it. Celeste mentally added it to her list of questions about vampires.

They sneaked in Hall of the Elements and went straight to the Eye.

"Tolfdir, I'm afraid I need your help again."

Old mage was just beside the orb, charmed by it. Without great desire he turned to them.

"Only you, my friend, is afraid of needing help," he laughed. "What I can do?"

«Do you know Augur of Dunlain?"

"Oh, Augur," he nodded thoughtfully. "I haven't visited him for very long time."

"We know he's here," added Celeste and was rewarded with Serana's let-adults-deal-with-it look. So maybe Magdalene took her in account, but her companions clearly don't.

"Yes, he's here. Down in Midden," when he faced their puzzled looks, he hastened to clarify. "There is a chain of dungeons under College, called Midden. You'll find him there. The entrance is next to the Hall of Countenance."

They thanked Tolfdir and went outside. Right at the exit they encountered with Alva.

"I've watched Ancano as you asked," she started in exact moment she saw Magdalene. "He followed Psijic monk to the city of Winterhold, tried to get some answers, but was ignored. Screamed at him so loudly, it made my head hurt."

Celeste giggled.

"But now he's coming back. I could have distracted him, but you said no violence, no matter how much I want it. So if you have some plan, you need to act quickly."

"Let's move then," Magdalene nodded, and they went to the Hall of Countenance. Near the door they discovered a wooden hatch, hidden with a fresh fallen snow. One by one they climbed down.

Midden was hardly a pleasant place. Old stone walls were half covered with ice, snow on the ground was untouched — no one were here for a very long time. Although Celeste was a true Nord and used to cold, it still was freezing here. She shivered.

"How can it be colder here than outside?" she asked. "And you all aren't even dressed warm."

"Vampires do not feel cold," Serana said while she was exploring the dungeons.

"Good for you."

After fifteen minutes of searching through frozen corridors they found ice wraith, couple of draugrs and cage covered in old dry blood. What, in Talos' name, happened here? And why this place is still open? Do College's administration even care about their students' safety? Although considering how they sent freshmen to dig up the old ruins on the first day — is it necessary to ask? In the end they found a door, that led to the lower level of Midden. It was even colder.

"Can I ask you something?" Celeste spoke to Magdalene. It was really creepy down here, so she thought that little chat can distract her.

"Do I have a choice?" Magdalene grinned. "Ask away."

"I saw your magic skills. Does being a vampire makes you a stronger mage?"

"Aye, it does," she nodded. "But if you consider becoming a vampire for more Magicka, I must disappoint you. I'm half Altmer. Was."

"What?" Celeste immediately glanced at Magdalene's ears, but they were normal. "You do not look like Altmer."

"Relax," she chuckled. "My mother was Imperial, I look mostly like her."

"So does it mean you are part of Empire?" she asked carefully. She wanted to ask Magdalene about her possible relations to Thalmor, but didn't risk.

"No. I'm not Imperial nor Altmer, not anymore. Not for a very long time. My blood before my rebirth is of no importance for me."

"But you said your Altmer blood makes you stronger," Celeste was completely confused.

"It is a bit complicated," she sighed heavily. "Let's say when my blood was completely changed into vampire's, it's somehow saved my abilities and increased them. I never had to explain it before."

"Fascinating," Celeste whispered.

"Lynn, look," they were interrupted by Serana.

She pointed at the huge ice bridge over the abyss that led to a metal door covered with frost. But Celeste's attention was on the other thing. Lynn? Serana calls Magdalene by an abbreviated name? Not my Lady like Alva does?

"Let's go,"' Magdalene led them over the bridge. But as they reached the center of it, she heard the husky old voice, deep in her thoughts, but alien, not her own. She twitched, others too.

Your perseverance will only lead to disappointment.

"Do you hear it?" she asked and saw women nodded. Magdalene went straight to the door, cold confidence on her face.

Still you persist? Very well, you may enter.

Door opened by itself, and they went inside small room with massive well. The next moment ball of light ignited over well. A sigh of amazement escaped Celeste's lips.

"So you're the Augur of Dunlain," said Magdalene.

"I am what which you have been seeking," he spoke directly in their thoughts. Celeste opened her mouth to ask him, but immediately he interrupted her. "Your effort are in vain. It has already begun."

"We were sent here to stop it," she said in uncertain voice.

"But those who have sent you have not told you what they seek. What you seek."

"I was told to find you and as you may see we'd succeeded in this."

"Indeed, so you have come looking, through you do not know why."

"It seems like no one knows, and no one haven't told me anything but riddles, so please can you just give me a straight answer?" Celeste felt a wave of irritation inside her. All they'd done was going from point A to point B to listen more and more useless mumbling. If this disaster is so great maybe they should be more specific?

"You are impatient. You seek action but all you do is not an action of your own. Like other before you, you blindly follow a path to your own destruction."

"Like others?"

"The Thalmor came seeking answers as well, unaware they will be his undoing. But your path differs most. You are being guided, pushed toward something and protected. Do not push away those who guide you or that will be your undoing too. You are on a good path. I will tell you what you need to know to follow it further."

"You could have begun with this," she said sarcastically.

"Your path is not all about this. Listen more than you speak. You, and those aiding you, wish to know more about the Eye of Magnus. To see through Magnus' Eye without being blinded, you require his staff. Take this knowledge to your Arch-Mage".

And then he disappeared. Silence fell in the room. Celeste wished others didn't hear what he told her. All this powerful mages and mighty vampires around her, barely an apprentice in a big unknown world, they made her feel herself irrelevant. Was in necessary to remind about again? Psijics can talk about her importance and hidden power as much as they want, it doesn't change simple truth that Magdalene had told her — Celeste would be dead by now without her.

«Amazing, we were running away from this elf, and he'd already been here," Serana said crossly.

"What done is done," Magdalene answered. "Let's get out of here."


	5. Chapter 5

Only light of the fire dispersed the night darkness. Actually, none of them needed it, vampires perfectly saw in complete darkness, neither they felt cold. But Celeste wasn't a vampire. It was a harsh night in the snowy forest, wind blew outside little cave, were they've been spending night. She could freeze to death here if it wasn't fire. She'll never admit it though, because true Nords do not feel cold.

When they left Midden, they went straight to the Arch-Mage, but he sent them to Mirabelle Ervine. When they finally found her, she told them about Imperial mages, who were seeking this staff in Mzulft ruins. They're probably still there, Mirabelle alerted them. But Magdalene didn't care — they can handle couple mages. Maybe it wouldn't be so easy, but still it wasn't a problem.

Without second-guessing they were on their way. Celeste was very surprised they didn't try to make her stay in College. She was ready for this turn and prepared to defend her rightful position in the group. But it wasn't necessary — Magdalene didn't object. However, she wanted. Celeste wasn't much of a mage and will add them troubles in the way, but she has bigger role in the events. If you'll believe Psijics.

So after an hour they left College of Winterhold; Magdalene and her vampires didn't really have a lot of things with them, but Celeste managed to pack a full backpack. At the beginning, she was a bit afraid of her new company, so she stayed shy and quiet. Not for long. Then she completely pissed off Alva and Serana with her questions. Somehow Magdalene was able to stay calm near Celeste and, if she felt so, do not answer her questions. Maybe because she already screamed at Celeste and threatened to kill her and it was enough. But Alva and Serana knew Celeste was untouchable, so all they could do — growl and try to make the girl shut up. And if Serana was visually calm and only the person who knows her well, like Magdalene, can notice sparkles of irritation in her eyes and how she tried to calm herself down by breathing deeply and closing her eyes when no one is looking. Alva was, as usually, less self-controllable. She looked at Celeste outrageously. She knew that if Alva could — she would have killed the girl long time ago. Celeste asked many inappropriate things about vampires, that women weren't used to hear. Mortals were rarely brave or stupid enough to ask such things. But Magdalene didn't stop Celeste — it was kinda amusing to see her friends freaking out like this.

When dusk came, Celeste became tired. Vampires weren't, but they couldn’t go forward without the girl. So they found a little cave near road to Windhelm and stayed there for night.

Magdalene sat on the ground, her back against wall. She preferred to be away from fire, in the dark place of the cave. After so many years the only place where she felt safe was darkness; finally, away from mortals' gazes, from their fear and hate that they hide under looks of respect. Vampires didn't have place in this world — this is why they made their own. She was okay with that, but sometimes, when she was around mortals, she started to feel this absence from the world with new strength.

Serana came to her and sat near. They together enjoyed the silence that was interrupted only by cracking of fire, for some time.

"She slows us down," Serana finally said. Magdalene always loved Serana's voice.

"I know," she answered after pause. "But we need her. I don't know for what, but it's obvious."

"Only because Psijic told so?" Serana snorted. "He never spoke to us, only to her. How can we trust her?"

"You just do not like her," Magdalene gave her closest friend a little smile.

"I don't, right. But I can think beyond my dislikes," she was serious no matter how much Magdalene wanted her not to be so. "Tell me, why really you want her in our trip?"

Magdalene looked right in front of her. She didn't want to answer, cause she knew Serana wouldn't like it. She could lie, yes. But Serana will know it, she knew her all too well. It was always stressful for her to admit her wrongs, to be weak. To act like human being, because she isn’t it. Her Court isn't a place for weak ones, and she needs to be the strongest, the coldest one there if she wants to survive. Things like this never come without a price.

"She's not afraid of me," finally said Magdalene. Her voice sounded relaxed and neutral, like this wasn't a big deal for her. Deception — an art she mastered long ago. "You know, it's good sometimes to be around someone who doesn't treat you like a Lady. You the only one who say my name without thr title, but it's not enough. Consider it my getaway vacation from the Court. Although I really think she could be useful. If she will not — don't worry, I let Alva drain her to last drop."

She wondered if it was too cynical. It seemed to be not enough. Maybe she needs to let Alva charm Celeste into an obedient thrall, or even do it herself. She could make a stupid doll out of Celeste, so she will simply follow her masters. No one will question her then. And it would be easier for Magdalene too, no silly attachments, cause you cannot be attached to an object — and thralls are objects. But what was really scary — she doubted she will be able to do it. No, she will do it with a straight face, but what she will feel about it — that what scared her.

Serana seemed to understand that Magdalene didn't tell her everything. She may be dissatisfied with her, but she wouldn't push. Serana held secrets herself and so respected people's boundaries. And Magdalene was grateful for this through she would never say it out loud. She doesn't have to.

Serana silently touched her hand, uncertainly, carefully. Magdalene froze, but it was pleasant confusion. She placed her thumb on Serana's hand in response, without words expressing her appreciation. It was so light but meant so much to them both — moment of deep understanding. Maybe it is why they got along: both afraid to let people under their skin, so used to being strong in public they're scared of something slipping through their appearance. More reasons why those slight touches was so eloquent. Magdalene wanted to sit like this forever, just having Serana's cold fingers on her hand, listening to fire and Celeste's peaceful breathtaking.

They've reached Windhelm closer to evening. Magdalene didn't plan to stay here for long, just to bought supplies. Alva and Celeste discussed what would be more effective — magic or steel. Alva pointed out that Celeste didn't even have proper cold weapon so her opinion cannot be taken into account. Magdalene hooked on this idea and announced to everyone that Celeste needs a weapon. Alva laughed with amusement and Celeste loudly protested. She had magic, Celeste insisted, why in the world she needs weapon. Besides, she doesn't even know how to use it. But Magdalene was adamant. She even promised to teach Celeste. So now, they stood in the market near the blacksmith's shop. Magdalene went through knives, swords, daggers, stilettos, even some axes. Most of them were thrown away, barely touched. Blacksmith tried to persuade her that his merchandise is the best in whole Eastmarch, but after the first red-eyed look shut up and let Magdalene do her thing. Finally, she pulled out middle-sized golden dagger with curved handle and one-way blade. It looked pretty and delicate, so Celeste even took it without arguments.

"Where did you get an elven dagger?" she asked blacksmith as she gave him a purse with money.

"Bought," he said shortly and took the purse.

"I didn't know that elves come here to trade," Magdalene said suspiciously.

"It wasn't elves. Somebody probably killed one of those blasted Thalmor," he waved with his purse and chuckled. "At least some good from them".

They went away from his shop and Magdalene handled dagger to Celeste, but she refused.

"I don't want anything from these pointy-ears," she said with disdain.

"Nords," Magdalene breathed heavily. "It's a good blade. Consider it a gift from me personally, if it will be easier for you."

She took the dagger after some hesitations and carefully touched the blade. Suddenly, Serana silently approached them. She and Alva were sent to buy some food and road supplies, but now she was alone. Her face was angry. Magdalene stiffened.

"What happened?" she asked, feeling trouble creeping upon them.

"Those... guards took Alva!"

"What?!" they both exclaimed.

"There was a murder at night at the graveyard, they said. Awfully mutilated body, a lot of blood. And those bastards said that who else but a vampire would do that! »

«But why they took Alva and not you?" Magdalene asked.

"They saw blood on her clothes," she said grimly.

"But it was wolf's blood!" Celeste said.

"They don't think so. She was taken to the prison."

"We need to end this nonsense. Let's visit the Jarl," Magdalene said coldly.

Celeste secured the dagger to her belt as they went through the city to the Palace of the Kings. She was in Windhelm only once — Wylandriah sent her to Nurelion, owner of White Phial. She needed some alchemy ingredients, but she couldn't leave Riften. Celeste still remembers her awe when she saw the Palace of the Kings for the first time. It is a Skyrim's history. Now she was a bit nervous and excited about going inside. And, probably, talking to the Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak himself! Magdalene and Serana through didn't share her enthusiasm. They were serious, determined and a little furious. Whoever will meet them in the Palace — it's not his lucky day.

"Why didn't you and Alva kill them? I know you can," Celeste ask suddenly.

"Too messy. And we wouldn't gain any advantage from this," Serana answered. "We kill them — there will be more. Folk will rise against us. They probably will send information to other holds and it would reach Dawnguard. Nothing sounds good. It's just a mistake. We'll deal with this."

"We're not just blood lusty killers," Magdalene added. "We have brains."

They went up the stairs to square before the Palace. Right in front of the gates to the Palace itself, the guards stopped them. Men in Eastmarch colors crossed their pikes before the door.

"What is your business?" one of them asked.

"My companion was falsely accused of a crime. I came here to talk to local authorities," Magdalene straighten her back even more. Her voice, her posture, everything in her now radiated with power. She was the person who asks only out of etiquette. And now she was angry. Guards looked at each other and then, without any desire, let them in.

Hall of the Palace was huge. It was grand in the way of simple but internal place of power. Celeste tried not to look around so obviously. Magdalene and Serana went straight to the throne that now was empty. It was too early for Jarl to give audiences. The guard stepped to them.

"We need the audience with Jarl," Magdalene said before he could ask something.

"Jarl is busy," he said hostilely.

"So tell him to find time."

Guard was confused. On one side, he had his Jarl's anger about being interrupted and on the other angry Magdalene. He could just send visitors away, but as the others, was nervous about arguing with vampires. They can give you chills, yes. At last, he made his decision and went to the room on the left. After a couple minutes, man in a red tunic and fur hat came out from the room. He had big round mustaches.

"I'm Jorlief, steward of Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak," he said when he approached them. "What is your problem?"

"And the Jarl himself?"

"He's preparing for the march and cannot be distracted," he said in a harsh tone, making clear that Jarl will not see them no matter how hard they'll demand.

"As I said, my companion was wrongly accused in a murder. I'm here to take her," Magdalene said strictly.

“Vampire?" they nodded at the question. "I'm sorry, but I can't release her."

"Why?"

"Because we don't have another suspect. People are scared and with the war we're short on city guards. They will tear us apart if we let her go, not without any other suspect," he squinted. "If she's innocent, which I hardly doubt."

Magdalene's eyes flickered with fury, she raised her finger ready to, obviously, threat to him, but Serana caught her hand. She gave her a warning look and stepped forward.

"Are you suggesting we bring you the real killer? Then our friend can be free?"

"Only if you bring the real killer, not your vampire-magic puppet," he spitted last words.

"Deal," Serana said coldly and dragged Magdalene to the exit. Celeste turned to follow them, but Jorlief stopped her by holding her elbow.

"Why are you with… them? You know, we can protect you here, from them," he said with concern.

"They're not holding me by force!" she broke out from his grip. “You're wrong about them.”

Celeste gave him indignant look and marched outside. Can you think! Now she's a poor hostage of terrible vampires! She's the one chosen by Psijics! Well, not exactly chosen, just the one who touched the wrong amulet, but anyway. She envied Magdalene — nobody thought she's incapable of doing something, exact opposite. She found Magdalene and Serana near the gates to the Palace.

"What took you so long?" Magdalene barked at her. Celeste froze with incomprehension and insult. Did she do something wrong so that Magdalene had reason for screaming?

"Jorlief had offered me protection from you," she said. "And I may accept it if you’ll continue to scream at me."

Magdalene rubbed the bridge of her nose as if she was trying to ease her headache.

"I'm sorry."

"So what we plan to do? Prison escape? Mass murder?" last one the offered with kidding intonation.

"No. Murder investigation," Magdalene said. It was obvious she wasn't happy about this idea, but Serana seemed to have a conversation with her. Another proof that she wasn't Magdalene's subordinate.

"You really plan to catch this killer?"

"Yes," Serana said with confidence. "We don't want problems with local authorities, I told you. Our trip will be much easier without every Stormcloak in Skyrim trying to kill us."

"Earlier we start, earlier we'll finish," Magdalene turned to Serana. "Where that murder happened?"

"In a graveyard, I believe."

They crossed the town and found the graveyard in the western part of the city. Now it was empty, but Celeste noticed a lot of footprints on the fresh snow. But what really caught her eyes was blood. One stone coffin was completely covered with dry blood, snowflakes laying randomly on it. There were a lot of blood. More than Celeste had ever seen. She swallowed the vomit and turned away. She was happy she didn't see the body. This picture, however, didn't touch vampires. Magdalene frowned a little, then she and Serana went to the coffin. They bent over it, and then Serana ran her finger over the coffin surface.

"Not too fresh, but it'll work," she mumbled.

"What are you doing?" Celeste asked carefully. She still didn't want to look at the blood and seeing women paying so much attention on it made her sick.

"We're going to search for blood trails," Magdalene said still fixed on the blood. "If anyone has a blood on him or had taken body parts with him, we will find it."

Magdalene put her finger in the blood and licked it. Celeste nearly vomited. Now she understood, as never before that they were vampires. They drink blood, humans' blood. And they kill. Seeing all this made her doubt Alva's innocence, but she quickly drove that thought away. How could she kill someone last night if they were miles from Windhelm?

Magdalene at that time straightened and sniffed the air, much like an animal predator. Celeste even noticed her eyes started to glow more intense. She looked and the doors, probably to the hall of the dead, but turned away and took another deep breath.

"What is she doing?" Celeste whispered to Serana, afraid to interrupt Magdalene's search somehow.

"Searching for blood," she said as if it was something obvious. "We can sense person miles away if we have his blood. Dead or alive. She felt the blood owner's body in the hall, but it isn't what we are looking for."

Magdalene suddenly started to go toward stairs on the other end of the graveyard, they followed her. She sometimes stopped for a second like she was checking something. Celeste's head was ripping with questions, but she was silent. They ended up near abandoned house. It was still in good condition, but windows were boarded up, stone steps covered with thick layer of snow, little northern flowers in the stone pots withered.

"Here," Magdalene said. "I feel her blood and a lot of other peoples' blood."

Serana tried to open the door, but it was tightly locked.

"Maybe we can ask Jorlief to give us keys? Or point to owner?" Celeste suggested. She didn't want to go inside, not for a bit. Imagination drew nasty bloody pictures of gruesome corpses lying around house, tracks of blood on the floor and walls and humans' organs in the buckets. She twitched and tried to think of something nice. Flowers and kittens, for example. Still, no matter how hard she tried, she only saw dead.

"No, too long," Magdalene knelt near the door and took something from her pocket. Celeste couldn't saw what it was, but she heard muffled crackling and after some time lock clicked and door opened. Wait, did she just pick the lock?

"It's... Illegal!" she couldn't think of anything better.

"Feeling guilty about breaking and entering into serial killer's sweet vacay house?" vampiress grinned.

Without anything left to say, they went inside. Despite Celeste's fears it was absolutely normal inside. Deserted, but no mutilated kittens or blood buckets. There were couple of old wooden chairs in the corner, some pots and other junk, spider webs on the ceiling and thick layer of dust everywhere.

"And here goes our killer," Serana pointed on the barely visible dirty footprints on the dusty floor. Without Serana's observation, Celeste would never saw it herself.

"Let's check it quickly," woman said.

"Wait, what if the killer is still here?" Celeste whispered.

"No one's here," Magdalene answered, still concentrated on feeling victim's blood. "Alive, at least."

Celeste wished she hadn't said that. But she didn't want to look scared or sick, so she fast, maybe too fast, started to search the room. Serana went to the second floor. Celeste wanted to find something and at the same time didn't. She wanted to be useful, to do something important, not just blindly follow other women. But all those murders and blood magic wasn't something that she was used to. She missed the time when the most dangerous thing was Wylandriah's new research. Celeste suddenly felt herself so lonely and lost, as needless and desolate as this house she was looking through. Her gaze was caught by the chest in the dark corner of the room. She frowned. Somehow, it highlighted from the house's interior and when she looked closer, she understood why — it was clean. No dust layer on it, this chest looked like it was dragged here not too long ago.

"Second floor is empty," Serana returned to the first floor. "Only dust-covered boxes and kitchen furniture on the floor in the second room."

Celeste opened the chest and found only stack of papers and little journal in leather cover. There were tracks of dry old blood on the leather, like fingerprints. She opened it and started to read. It was detailed story about how killer stalked his victims and some ravings about bringing someone back. When killer started to describe the murder itself, Celeste closed it and threw back in the chest. She lifted one of the papers. It was some warning note about The Butcher, as unknown writer was calling the killer. She checked other pieces of papers — all were the same. Why does he need all these warnings?

"You found something?" Magdalene asked so unexpected that Celeste jumped.

"You've scared the life out of me," she said. "Yeah, have a look."

"Beware The Butcher," she read dramatically as she took the warning note. "People scare each other more than the killer itself."

Celeste gave her the journal and it had caught Magdalene's attention more than notes. She was reading it very precisely, her face turned more and more puzzled with every page.

"Why does he collect all those notes?"

"Feeling himself famous? Proud of his doings? Daedra knows, I'm not an expert in freaks.»

"By the way, maybe he's a daedra worshiper?" Serana asked when Magdalene passed journal to her.

"I don't think so," Magdalene shook her head. "No devotion to any prince in it, no commitment. Only delusions about some woman, I think."

"Can we go now?" Celeste asked.

"No. I've felt the blood in the back of the house, but it's clear. I think there is a secret door or something, maybe hidden way to basement. We need to have a closer look."

They all went to the place where Magdalene felt victim's blood. There were two wardrobes, both in good condition, and another stack of the "Butcher" notes.

Women opened wardrobes, but both were empty. "It's somewhere here," Magdalene whispered to herself and started to search one of the wardrobes. She practically climbed into it when Celeste heard quite click and the back wall of the closet moved to the side.

«Here we go," Magdalene said with satisfaction.

She entered the secret room, Serana and Celeste behind her. It was awful. Small square room filled with bittersweet smell of death and decay. On the floor there was a pentagram made with white chalk, candles on every beam of it. A big stone altar took half of the room. But what more important — blood. It was everywhere. Floor was almost all covered with it, someplace it was dry but someplace fresh. Most of the fresh blood was on the altar, it was dropping from it surface to the floor. And body parts. Legs, hands, parts of human skin, bones. Limbs gray and bloodless, they exuded a sickening smell of decaying flesh. Didn't able to look at this horrible picture any longer, Celeste run from this room and dropped on the knees, ready to empty her stomach. Her insides were twisting from the memory of what she saw, from this suffocating smell that seemed to permeate all her clothes. She fought the desire to vomit with all her strength, but lost, breathing heavily, feeling tears running down her cheeks. Then she felt someone's hand on her back.

"I should've thought about your reaction," she heard Magdalene's guilty voice. "You aren't used to something like this."

"I'm… fine," she managed.

"As you say," Magdalene helped her to sit against the wall. She lifted her chin and looked at her critically. Celeste wad too exhausted to do anything but stare at her in return. Then vampiress abruptly pulled away.

"You'll live," she stood up. "Wait here until we finish."

Celeste nodded. Magdalene went back to the room. Celeste heard parts of their conversation.

"Look at the cut," Magdalene puzzled voice. "It's too sharp and messy. Ain't a professional."

"Necromancy book. Explain the body parts," Serana's.

"And look at the pentagram. I can see the trails of erasing. Skilled mage will never do such mistakes."

"Still it's very accurate. He's clearly knows what he's doing."

"And the fact that he had the Necromancer Amulet..."

Celeste stopped listening because it wasn't something pleasant to hear. She's sick enough. She was angry at herself for her inability to endure it. It's so humiliating! She felt nasty aftertaste on her tongue. She wanted to disappear like Psijic did. And never have to look at Magdalene's eyes again.

"How are you?" she didn't notice how women finished in the room. Serana repeated her question as she bent down to her.

"I'm fine. Just want to leave."

"Happy to fulfill your wish," Magdalene said cheerfully. She didn't look like she was in gruesome murder room, on the opposite, like she just left the party.

Celeste stood up and hurried to the exit. Only when she breathed in clear frosty air she felt herself better.

"Do you have any ideas?" she asked women.

"We need to find a necromancer," Magdalene answered. "Not too skilled, but not a novice. And quickly, we've stirred up his nest so there is a chance he'll try to run."

"Or will try to finish his work faster than he'd planned," Serana added.

"Can you just use your blood sense again?"

"No, we don't have his blood. And even if there is some of his blood in the house — it all mixed up."

"So what are you suggesting?"

“I and Serana will go see the body. You will rent the room in the inn and will wait for us there."

"What? No, I want to go with you!"

"Have you already forgotten what was few minutes ago?" Magdalene said strictly. "Eager to see us poking in the dead body?"

Celeste felt her guts twisted, but she didn't want to look weak. She fell silent for a time.

"Okay," she said finally. "But don't you dare to hide results from me!"

"Do not worry," Magdalene chuckled. "I will describe it with most details for you."


	6. Chapter 6

Celeste went into the Candlehearth Hall that was in the center of Winterhold and her first feeling was warm crawling under her clothes. It was a nice feeling for a change. Cold didn't really bother her, but she spent two days outside and wanted just to put off wet dirty travel cloak and wash her face. She came to severe Nord women at the counter and asked about the free room. She was in her late forties, wrinkles around her eyes and on her neck, but still she looked like she could handle a couple of soldiers. Most of the Nord women was like this. Woman's face eased a bit when she noticed Celeste's pale skin and fair hair. The Nords were perceived different here, that's without a doubt.

"Here," she put a small key on the counter. «The first door on the left in the corridor. If you hungry you can go upstairs. After out Susanna's murder, Talos guide her, we're short on people, but you'll be served. Ask Elda Early-Dawn, that me, if you need something. Enjoy your stay."

Celeste put money on the table and took the key.

"Wait, murder? Isn't she a poor girl that died last night?"

"Yes, poor Susanna. Another victim of this Butcher, as Viola named him."

"I'm sorry," Celeste said sincerely. She didn't want to rub salt in the fresh wound, but she didn't has the choice. This woman may know something! Maybe Susanna knew her killer and learning about her can help Celeste. "I heard about this awful tragedy and I started to imagine the killer behind every corner. Why would someone do such a thing? Maybe someone had a grudge on her?"

"Oh, I doubt it. Susanna was a sweet girl, just like the others. You're pretty too, so I think you shouldn't go outside at night, for your own safety."

So, he's targeting only nice women? She wanted to ask more, but didn't want to arouse suspicion. Her companion was still accused of those murders. Who knows what Elda and others will do to her if they'll discover it?

"Thank you," she said and went away.

Door to her room was found quickly. She snapped the lock and went inside. The room was rather small but cozy. It only had one bed, but she knew vampires don't sleep. She bet that the moment she fall asleep they will leave the room and go on their vampire business till the moment she awake. Stalking the killer, drinking blood maybe. There are enough deaths already in Windhelm, so no one will understand that new body was actually a vampire's victim, not The Butcher's. And that thought suddenly made her feel herself disgusting. She never really thought about their blood hunger before. Maybe because she'd never encountered death to understand fully what it's like and pay much attention on it. But now she knew that Magdalene, Serana and Alva are killers. Maybe even worse than The Butcher. They killed and will kill people, cause they need to feed themselves. And Celeste can't think about their victims as about depersonalized meat, they were alive to her now. All with their own life, like Susanna's. She couldn't think about it without disgust on her face.

But could she blame them? It was their only way to survive. Celeste eats meat of cow, and chicken, and pig and she doesn't feel herself ashamed about it, so why would they? They probably view people as cows and pigs. Still it was tremendously for her, but they see it otherwise. She threw her fur coat on the chair and laid on the bed, hiding her head in the pillow. She tried to woo all this thoughts away.

Helgrid, old pristress of Arkay, watched them with open disapproval. She wasn't happy about two vampires digging in the corpse that she already had examined and prepared to burial rutial. They came in the Hall of the Dead and declared that they have an authority to investigate this murder given them by the Jarl's steward himself. Helgrid, of coarse, did not believe them. She wanted to go and ask Jorlief, but on of them stopped her and in her horrifying manner told old pristress that they will examine this corpse even if this mean to leave one more behind. She wasn't a coward nor she was scared of death, but vampire's gleaming eyes made her swallow the fear in her throat. She let them do their thing, standing near and cursing them under her nose.

Vampires undressed Susanna's body and started to study it. They whispered between themselves about her wounds, moving her body as they wanted to have a better look. Helgrid had to hide her indignation. Body was in a bad shape. Left hand cut off, horrible wounds on her torso, big parts of skin missing, belly ripped open. When guards brought body to Helgrid, half of Susanna's insides were inside out.

"Look at the cuts," one of them said, the shorter one in a corset. "So much anger in them."

"Only in those that led to her death," other one in a big dark red coat pointed at the one of them biggest wounds in the chest. "That one is lethal, he tore her heart. There are three of them in the chest area, all fast and most furious."

"Look at her fingernails," woman lifted Susanna's hand. "There are skin pieces under them. And her bruises on the wrists and body - this are defensive wounds. He held her wrist to demobilize her. Then he quickly and angrily stabbed her to death."

"He wanted her dead. Personal preference or need? Was she raped?" vampiress suddenly spoke to the pristress.

"No," she said grimly. "Her genitals are untouched."

"So no raping. And the missing hands, other victims' body parts in his lair. I think he didn't need them to satisfy him, he need them only as bodies. That's why he killed her so quickly, because he needed her to be still while he cutting her parts off."

"Maybe he just didn't want her to scream?"

"Maybe. But he could kept her alive but silent if wanted to torture her."

"People do not torture the dead," vampire said seriously. Her tone made Helgrid flinch.

"Exactly. And look at the other cuts," she pointed on the one of the biggest parts with skin removed. "It's more delicate, compared to the lethal wounds. Still rude and unprofessional, but the difference is obvious."

"More proofs that he only care about her pieces."

Vampire in the red cloak put her hand into the belly. Her face was concentrated, but not for a bit disgusted.

"Her liver is gone…" she said as she was poking around inside. "And both her kidneys." She turned to Helgrid. "Were those parts missing when you found her or did you removed them?"

"They've never been found. Half of her organs were lying around the body, I had to put it back in."

She pulled her hand out of the stomach, it came out with a nasty slurping sound. Other vampire handed her a linen cloth, so she could clean her hand from the blood.

"We're done here, I think. Do you have other bodies?"

"No. They already buried," Helgrid firmly decided that she will not let them near any other body.

Vampiress' face was contorted with visible discontent, but she did not insist.

«Fine. We're leaving."

Celeste tapped the table surface with her fingers as she was waiting for women to came. Night darkened outside and now only fireplace lighted the big dining hall on the second floor. It is north, days here are shorter and darkness come earlier, but now it was close to midnight. City has fallen asleep, most of the inn visitors left and only guests or local drunks now gave her a company. They should be here already. She rented a room three hours ago. How long can they look at the Susanna's corpse? Celeste wasn't an expert on corpses, but she was sure - it doesn't cost you three hours. Something happened to them. She knew that Magdalene and Serana aren't an easy prey and few people can handle them both, but it wasn't so easy to calm her mind. What if this necromancer actually powerful? They didn't expect it.

She fought with flaming desire to go and look for them. Maybe they need her help? But the only thing that stopped her is the understanding that she's no help to them. It's more likely that she will get into trouble and Magdalene wouldn't be near to save her. Yet she barely can sit still.

Suddenly the man sat at her table. He was an Imperial, not young, with slimy false smile that you can see on merchants, when they want to sell you something.

"Hello, my dear," he said cheerfully. "I saw you sitting here all alone and thought you may use some company."

"I'm not alone," she said politely. She wasn't in a mood for conversations, but she didn't want to offend him. "I'm waiting for my friends."

"Your friends?" He leaned to her for a bit. "It's almost a midnight. Are you sure they will come?"

"I'm sure," she said. "Well, maybe not so much. They should already be here by this time."

She didn't know why she's telling him this. Celeste didn't plan to, but it seems she couldn't held her anxiety inside much longer.

"It's dangerous outside in night," he said alarmingly. "There is a serial killer here, in Windhelm. Killed another girl last night."

"I know," she said, feeling her nervousness coming back with new strength. "My friends is looking for him."

"Do they?" He raised his eyebrows. "No one in this town would risk like this. I hope we won't hind more bodies in the morning."

—

"I don't think so. They can handle themselves," she wasn't so sure in her words. No that she doubted in her companions strength, just stressed with them being absent.

"I hope you're right. My name is Calixto Corrium by the way."

"Celeste," she smiled.

"Beautiful name," he returned the smile. "You're not from Windhelm, aren't you?"

"I'm from Riften, yes," she didn't feel like she wanted to share much with Calixto. She wished that if she'll show her disinterest in the conversation he would leave her alone.

"Oh, city of the thieves guild! What've brought you to Windhelm?"

«Just traveling," she smiled politely again.

"With your friends, I see. Maybe you should go look for them?"

"I don't think this is a good idea. They will do more without me," little hint of bitterness in her voice.

Actually Celeste wanted to go look for them. It was an idea that haunted her for last three hours and Calixto just made it worse. She waited for some godly sign that she really needed to go and look and her nervous mind considered his words as this sign.

"I could help you with your search," he said, smiling friendly. "I know this city as my own fingers."

She wasn't stupid. Well, not that stupid. Going out in the night in a murderer-infected city with some strange man who she had just met? No, thank you. She decided to go, but definitely alone. Yes, she was a mage, but it wasn't something she really relay on. She always could panic and forget everything she learned.

"No, I think I'll stay here," she gave him a forced smile. "Now please excuse me, but I feel very tired. I think I'll go to bed. Good night."

Calixto didn't look disappointed. Maybe for a bit, but mostly like it was exactly what he was expecting. It made Celeste uneasy. She stood up.

"Have a quiet night," he said and smiled for a last time.

Celeste tried to maintain calm pace as she walked to the stairs, but the moment she left Calixto's view she almost ran to her room. She put on her fur cloak, now dry and warm, then she looked at the elven dagger that lied on the counter. After a moment's thought, she secured the dagger to her belt. Having a blade wouldn't be bad. She cautiously checked the hall for a people and when ensured that it was empty, quickly left the inn. Frosty air hit her in a face and she breathed it deeply, feelin the wind fluttering the fur on her coat. It was so calm, so peaceful here. She even forgot for a second that there was a serial killer on a lose.

Why she was so afraid of him after all? Magdalene said it herself, he wasn't such a good mage. Maybe a good necromancer, but Celeste was a quite talented mage in the part of Destruction. Show her what she couldn't blew apart.

She grew confident as she walked down to the cemetery, where was the Hall of the Dead. It was her first clue - they were talking about seeing girl's body. She didn't want to look at her, but she could just check with the priest. No need in dead people. She walked down the stone stairs to the cemetery. Air seemed to be cooler here, but Celeste though that it was just her mind's trickery. Blood was covered with fresh snow and it made cemetery a bit less alarming. Still she felt chills running up her spine.

"Relax," she told herself. "There is nothing to be scared about."

"Cannot agree more," she heard man's voice near her ear. Before she could react, man grabbed her close to himself, leaving her no chance to move. He shut her mouth with his hand. Celeste was shocked with unexpected attack. How could she be so stupid? She remembered the body parts in killer's lair, Susanna's mutilated body. Is this gonna happen to her?..

Acting only out of fear of death, she managed to cast Oakskin around herself, making her skin stronger. And in time - man pointed his knife right at her chest. This stroke would definitely killed her, but Oakskin prevented it. Knife cut her, but this wound wasn't lethal. He tried to stab her a few more time. She screamed through his hand from pain. Celeste felt as her blood started to soak into her clothes. Man was confused, she could say that. Celeste should be dead by now.

"You don't want to make it easy?" He growled in her ear, squeezing her tightly in his arm till it really hurts. "Your choice."

He threw her on the stone grave. The impact of a stone almost knocked her spirit, making it hard to breathe. Tears ran down her cheeks. Before she could restore her breath, man's arms squeezed her neck hardly. She saw his face - it was Calixto Corrium, man from the inn. Now he wasn't smiling. His eyes full of anger, face distorted by hatred. She grabbed his hands on her neck, but she wasn't strong enough to throw them off.

"You.." she croaked.

"I gave you a highest honor your worthless soul could ever imagine!" He almost screamed. "And what did you do? You denied it!"

Her body was on fire. She wanted to breathe so much in drove her mad. Celeste felt death creeping on her, ready to took her.

I want to live!

She couldn't even cast a spell! She was in such pain her mind refused to control her own magic. Will she die here?

No!

Suddenly, Celeste remembered the dagger that was on her belt. Thought so unexpected and crazy, but it was her only chance. Her whole existence craved for life, she had no time to think about it. Her hand went down to her belt, numbing fingers trying to hold the hilt. Finally she managed to free the blade, gripping it so hard her fingers went white.

Putting all her remaining strength to this hit, she stabbed him in the throat. Blade penetrate in human flesh so easily and softly it terrified her. Calixto's eyes became surprised as if he didn't expected such a turn. She pulled the dagger from his throat and driving by an adrenaline and fear and anger she stabbed him again and again. Blood flooded her face, so hot she thought it might burn her. She felt it metallic taste in her mouth. Finally, his grip on her neck eased and she could breathe again. He fell on the ground, grasping on his wounds, wheezing and gurgling. Celeste coughed, trying to calm her beating heart. In a seconds, Calixto froze and went dead.

"Celeste!" She heard a distant scream. Voice was familiar, but she couldn't understand who called to her. Her mind was vague, she felt strange apathy.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Magdalene rashed to her, harshly making her to sit.

"I was looking for you," it was all she could say.

"Are you mad? You nearly got yourself killed!" Her screams gave Celeste headache.

Serana was standing near Calixto's body. Celeste looked at him impassively. His throat still bleed, as the other wounds, eyes turned to glass. In any other time Celeste would be sick from view like this, but now she didn't feel a thing. Distantly she understood it wasn't a right thing.

"I guess we catched our killer," Serana said.

"Praise daedra he wasn't able to take her with him!"

"You killed him?" Serana asked an obvious question.

"Yes. He attacked me."

Her own throat was still aching and it was a bit hard to talk. She experienced so many emotions so it seemed she didn't have anymore left. Celeste realized she was still holding elven blade. He relaxed her grip and dagger fell on the ground. Magdalene seemed furious. Celeste couldn't understand why. She killed the maniac, what else did she want?

"We need to show his body to the steward," Serana said.

"First we need to deliver her to the inn," Magdalene pointed at Celeste with her head. "And lock her for good."

"No," Serana shook her head. "We need her to confirm our accusations. She killed him. And she's a Nord, they will believe her more that us."

Celeste felt anger raising inside her. He made a deep breath.

"I'm still here, damn you!" She screamed, not embarrassed at all. "Stop talking like I'm not present. And like I'm useless! I killed him, not you! You where… where did the fuck you where?!"

She was sick of them treating her like a child. She was an adult, a mage and now she single-handedly killed a murderer. Yes, she was caught by him first, but it doesn't matter. All the matters is a result. She deserved at least a bit of respect!

"We were stalking his house," Magdalene said, her eyes glowing with anger. "And you should have stayed at the inn. Not risking your life for some damn appreciation!"

"She's right, Lynn," suddenly Serana took Celeste's side. Magdalene looked as shocked as Celeste felt. "She's found him and killed him. Who knows how long we would have searching for him? Yes, it was risky and mostly stupid, but effective. She's made a good job."

Celeste wanted to kiss Serana. She felt as her anger leaving her after vampiress' words. Magdalene opened her mouth to object, but Serana never let her.

"And before you would start it all over again, let's deal with steward for a beginning and talk then."

"Okay," she growled through her teeth. "But first we need to heal her. She's bleeding."

Celeste now regretted pissing Magdalene off, so scary she looked right now. If her bloody red eyes could start a fire, whole Windhelm would be a pile of ash. She put her hands on Celeste's chest and closed her eyes, concentrating on her magic. Celeste felt herself quite uncomfortable with Magdalene's hands like this, but she stayed silent, praising the thick layer of her clothes. Healing magic eased her pain and she felt as her wounds started to disappear. Suddenly she thought about how good it would be if she will has scars. Magdalene moved away without saying a word or looking at them. She lifted Calixto's body so easily like it was as light as a feather and moved toward Palace of the Kings, ignoring Serana and Celeste especially.

Magdalene threw Calixto's body on the floor right before the Jarl's throne. Blood spreaded on the stone floor, not to mention red trails that followed their team. Magdalene appeared next to the guard, Calixto on her shoulder, and demanded that he to wake the Jarl, steward and practically everyone else. When poor guard tried to object that Jarl will only listen to them in the morning, Magdalene grabbed him to his collar, pulled closer and threatened to crush his every bone one by one and then turn him to alchemy ingredients with which she'll make a poison to kill his entire family. Her eyes flickered with such menace he wasn't able to say a word to her. Guard immediately ran inside. Celeste felt pity on him.

Ten minutes past they stood before Jarl Ulfric, his steward and housecarl. All three of them were in a very bad mood, probably because they had to wake up on the orders of an unknown person.

"So you gathered us here to show another of your victims?" Jarl said, acid and annoyance in his voice.

Celeste felt herself uncomfortable standing before the Jarl, especially one she had admired in a way. Plus it was her first time when she had an audience with Jarl. Laila Law-Giver, Jarl of Riften, never was so official. She liked Wylandriah and so took Celeste with unexpected warmth. She always thought about Laila as of family friend in a way, and her title was only another reason to respect her, not to be afraid of. And Celeste was a bit afraid of Ulfric and his retinue. They looked like if they had a chance, they would execute them right now. She fought the urge to hide behind Serana.

"It is your Butcher. The real Butcher," Magdalene said in an icy tone.

"Calixto?" Jarl bend a little to the body, slight interest drawn on his face. "It's a strong accusation. Do you have any proof?"

"I have his may-be-victim," she pointed on Celeste. Now she was forced to step forward. "She killed him when he attacked her."

"Is it true?"

"Yes, my Jarl," she nodded. She thought she may need to bow, but her friends didn't do that so she will neither. "He attacked me on the graveyard and I was forced to kill him to save my own life."

"Now free my companion, so we could finally leave your hospital village," her voice was so venomous she could kill with it.

"Watch your tongue vampire," Jarl snared. "You're in my town and you will show your respect."

"You watch your tongue, boy. I'm five times your age. Respect the elders."

Five times? How old is she? Meanwhile, Ulfric's face turned angry red as his housecarl, big man in a bear's hide, freed his sword and pointed it on Magdalene. She didn't even flinch.

"Excuse my friend, my Jarl," Celeste suddenly intervened. Everyone's eyes turned to her. "We're tired and she was angry at me for risking my life. We only want our friend released, 'cause she is innocent, so we could leave. We have important business and we're already delayed."

Jarl waved his hand, ordering his man to hide his sword. He called the guard, the one who was threatened by Magdalene.

"Release the vampire and escort them out of the city," Jarl said, giving them scornful look. "I want them out as fast as it could be."

Guard saluted and ran to the prison.

"Be grateful you're leaving this city alive."

"We are," she said.

Guard returned in five minutes, Alva walking gracefully near him. She moved smoothly as a cat, her sharp but beautiful face was a mask of contempt. It was less than two days, but Celeste missed her so much. Alva was the one who was annoyed by Celeste more than others, but Celeste felt some unexplainable joy when talked to her. She smiled to her.

"I'm started to think you'll left me here," she chuckled.

"No way," Serana smiled too. She tried to look cool, but Celeste noticed how her eyes lightened up.

"So what did I miss?"

"Nothing important," Celeste waved her hand. "Just a serial killer, couple of mutilated bodies and necromancer's secret killing room."

Alva raised her brows and Celeste couldn't help but laugh.

"I guess you have what you're want," Ulfric's housecarl said, grim as death itself.

It was very thin notice that they need to leave. Celeste smiled, taking a role of normal and polite person on herself.

"We're sory that we had to wake you. Enjoy the rest of the night," she slightly nodded.

Familiar guard cautiously stepped to them and asked to follow. His eyes jumped on Magdalene all the time, but he tried to hide it. Magdalene on the other hand felt herself perfectly in an aura of fear. Silently he escorted them to the city gates.


	7. Chapter 7

Half an hour later, they rented a room in the Braidwood Inn in Kynesgrove. Alva insisted that she couldn't continue to walk unit she washes off all of the prison dirt. Magdalene agreed, but she added that she needs to check on Celeste's wounds. Even when she agreed to something, she makes it look like as her own independent decision. Celeste still was in shock, but it was more like distant understanding of what she did, that followed with deep reflecting on situation. She barely noticed vampires' chat on the road, how they rented rooms, Alva's angry speeches about Nords and guards, and now how Magdalene closed the door of Celeste's room behind herself.

«Take off your clothes," Magdalene said in command tone.

Despite the vampire's coldness, Celeste felt herself very confused. She couldn't completely understand why she felt like this, but she froze, clutching to her coat.

"Do not worry, girl," she smirked at her. "I'm not going to rape you."

"Not into girls, are you?" She intended to make it sound like joke, but it came out too nervous. She felt her ears turned red.

"And you ask too many questions when all you need to do is to show me your wounds. Take it off."

Feeling her face red with embarrassment, Celeste turned away and put off her fur coat. With a short hesitation she took off her shirt as well and turned to Magdalene. What is wrong with her? Magdalene just wanted to examine her wounds, nothing special. She straightened to show, mostly to herself that she was perfectly comfortable. Vampiress stepped to her, even too close for Celeste. Magdalene lifted Celeste's head; her eyes were fixed on her neck. Celeste for some unknown reason was happy that Magdalene didn't look her in the eyes - it would be too awkward. She lightly touched Celeste's neck with her fingers, and Celeste felt herself even more confused because of the feeling that this simple gesture aroused in her. It was a bit funny that she stood half-naked in front of two hundred years old vampire whose hands were on her neck and she didn't feel even a slightest fear. What she felt was a lot more complicated. Every movement of Magdalene's finger left burning trail and Celeste focused in controlling her breaths. The moment she got used to it, Magdalene pressed her throat painfully.

"Ouch! For what?" Celeste screamed and tried to step away, but vampire caught her arm and made her stay in place.

"Just wanted to make sure it's hurt," she said thoughtfully, her voice as cold and serious as usual. "You have bruises on your neck. Did he strangle you?"

"You could've just asked," she said quietly. "Yes, he did."

"Bastard," she said as her eyes sparkled with bloody red. "You should've said about it. And don't you dare to do something like this again. Not without someone of us near you."

"It didn't hurt until you touched it!" Anger started to boil inside her. Why she even cared? It doesn't seem like Celeste is defenseless. Should she remind them that she killed The Butcher and by doing this proved that she doesn't need permanent protection and permission anymore? Magdalene can stop worrying about Celeste dying the moment they part ways. She wanted to say it all out loud, but Magdalene interrupted her.

"I'm not that good at healing, but if you would stand still it'll work," she put her hands around her neck and closed her eyes. Celeste felt threads of healing magic in her skin, their warm tickling. Pain slowly went away, leaving her skin a little numb. Celeste closed her eyes too, because the only thing she could see was Magdalene's face or neck and it was a little disturbing. She concentrated all her attention on the pleasant effects of magic.

"That's it," Magdalene finally said, notes of satisfaction in her voice. "Now let's check your stab wounds."

She made Celeste sit on the bed and sat down in front of her. Magdalene carefully examined her chest, sometimes touching wounds and correcting what the last time she did in a hurry. Celeste put all her strength to stay still and didn't show her contradictory reaction. She never was a type of a girl who easily loses her mind over something insignificant, like those strictly-for-healing-actions, but now, feeling vampiress's hands on her skin, she wanted it to last longer and, at the same time, to disappear and never look in Magdalene's eyes again. Finally, she took her hands away.

"Done and done. No scars left," she sounded pleased with her work. She took a last look at the results of her work. Celeste couldn't hold back a sigh of relief as she pulled on her shirt with lightning speed. She now felt herself incredibly stupid. Her shirt was a last line of defense against her unexpected feelings for Magdalene and from Magdalene herself.

"Was it that bad?" Vampire asked with smirk in her voice and an eyebrow raised, but Celeste saw a slight bitterness in her eyes.

"No… yes, but no… I just don't like to be naked in front of such an ancient person," her face was red as tomato and her try to turn it all into a joke seemed to be an only option beside making complete mockery of herself.

But suddenly Magdalene laughed, throwing her head back and showing her impressive fangs. Celeste never paid attention on vampires' teeth before, but now she could saw every little detail of Magdalene's face. She thought about how uncomfortable it must be to have such fangs.

"I'm not that ancient, silly," she said with a smile. "Serana is much older than me. She never told me an exact number, but she's more than a two thousand years old, I guess. So be glad that this is _me_ who was looking at you naked."

Her eyes went round. She couldn't even imagine being so old. This number didn't even fit in her head. Magdalene was amused by her reaction.

"And Alva? Is she...?"

"No, she's very young for a vampire, not even a hundred years old," Magdalene waved her hand.

"And how your paths even crossed?" She couldn't held her undying curiosity. Magdalene already says that she asks too many – so why not ask again? She wasn't sure that Magdalene will answer, but she did.

"Before my rebirth, I lived in Cyrodiil. When the Oblivion Crisis began I was only twenty years old. My father has been dead for five years, and my mother and I were alone. We decided to run in Skyrim, cause she had some relatives in Solitude. She never made it – our ship crashed and I was the only survivor. Somehow, I made it to the land. But it wasn't Skyrim – I was on the clan Volkihar’s land, my future vampire clan." Sad nostalgic smile lit her face. Celeste listened as never before – it seemed almost unreal to hear so much about Magdalene. She was a mystery for Celeste since the moment they met and she used to look at her as on immortal and invincible creature, someone who protected her on the way, a deadly vampire that should frightened her, but somehow didn't. But now the saw a _person._ A real, living person with her own past and individuality. Probably with fears, regrets and happy memories, that warmed her up in the bad days. She was no more the impregnable castle and so much more than just a vampire. Celeste was afraid to make a sound – what if it will make Magdalene stop? Only sometime after she realized what Magdalene just said.

"Wait, you _saw_ the Oblivion Crisis?" She exclaimed in pure awe.

"Not exactly. Me and my mother fled when it just began," she smiled wider at Celeste's reaction. It seemed to gave her a lot of delight to have someone so admiring her, because she continued her tale with more enthusiasm.

"So Volkihar vampires found me, a simple and barely alive human and brought inside. Planned to made me a thrall, someone they will eat," she chuckled on Celeste's dazed eyes. "Don't worry, no one will eat you. _No one._ "

Her last words sounded very serious and ominous. Celeste shrugged.

"I'm sure I'm not even tasty," she smiled a bit nervously. "So did they eat you?"

"No. When I understood what they were planning to do, I burned thralls' observer and couple of his minions. I fought like never in my life, so they had hard time reining me. Then Lord Harkon, the head of the clan, stepped in. I was sure he will kill me for what I did to his people, but he laughed. He told that it would be a waste to turn such a talented mortal into the dinner. He offered me the greatest gift I could ever dream of – his blood, his power and place at his court. As you see, I didn't turn it down."

"Wasn't he upset about losing his people?" Celeste said in puzzlement. Lord Harkon didn't seemed like a good ruler to her.

"You see, we, Volkihar vampires, put strength above all. Strength and power. And I proved myself as a worthy opponent, so it impressed Harkon. In the clan there is no such thing as true loyalty – everyone want to take a bigger and juicer piece of the power for themselves. They listen to you because they are afraid of you. As long as you instill fear in them - they will do whatever you order. Harkon needed someone who was so devoted to him, so grateful and obligated to him that he would never turn against him. I was in his debt not only for my life, but for everything I had. And I became this person, his protégé. He not only made me a vampire, but he almost completely changed my blood to his own, making me one of the most powerful vampires in the clan. Everyone else was old, yes, but they were common vampires, not even close to me or Harkon. My loyalty to him was unquestionable and I was rewarded for it by becoming his right hand; the person he send on the most important and delicate missions and I never had failed him. Others hated me; they were jealous, but also afraid. Time after time, I proved my superiority over them. They tried to take me down through, not once. But I quickly adapted to the constant surviving around them."

"It's sound awfully lonely," Celeste said with her eyes turned down. Celeste guessed that this tale will end with Magdalene becoming a new Lady of that clan. She suspected that Magdalene was a leader of some land or group, after all everyone called her Lady, but it never occurred to her what Magdalene went through for this. No wonder she was so distance – living for a two hundred years surrounded by back-stabbing power-hungry traitors, surviving every day, never being able to ease her grip on herself.

"It wasn't at the beginning," she continued with a faint but happy smile. It seemed that she was completely immersed in his memories and was now again in her vampire castle. "I was so consumed by my new power, new authority that I felt more alive than ever in my life. Years passed by and I didn't age for a day, observing mortals with arrogant dominance, thinking of myself as of higher creature, the crown of the food chain. I thought, they will all die after living their miserable lives, and I will live forever, see the future, and one day I will make all of Tamriel shudder in my name. You couldn't even imagine the power I wield and it blinded me. I've done some things I'm not proud of because of it. But when the power became something usual, I felt myself so lonely. I lived longer than any human could, but my life was mostly colorless. I killed, I lied and I helped Harkon with everything that he asked. But I didn't even had a friend, someone I could speak to."

Magdalene didn't looked at her – she stared at the distance, not noticing the world around her. Celeste sit with her mouth slightly open, her eyes wide. She didn't really believe Magdalene decided to share her story with her. She sat completely frozen, afraid that Magdalene would return to the ground and go away, so she absorbed information like an addict while she could.

"I run away on the land, to meet some people, to feel myself a normal person," her eyes then darkened with bitterness. Whatever happened with Magdalene in Skyrim definitely left a mark on her. "They started to hate me the moment they saw my eyes. I was no more than a bloodthirsty vile monster for them. It made my disgust for humans even stronger, so I returned to the castle and never tried to leave it again. I guess I hardened myself and made myself the version of vampire they should really be scared of. What's the point in trying to do different when no one will notice? They already hated me – I just gave them a real reason. It was exactly what Harkon wanted through. Slowly I became just like him," she chuckled with hidden sorrow. "Then I met Serana. Dawnguard, the vampire hunters, became active again. Other vampires destroyed the Hall of the Vigilant and it was the last drop that started a war between us. Some vampires, not from our clan, were digging something in the Dimhollow Crypt and it attracted Dawnguard's attention. Harkon sent me to investigate and, if needed, to deal with both sides. I found her there, in a sarcophagus within the Crypt, sealed for the thousands of years by her mother in order to protect her from her father, Harkon himself. It began the chains of events that really brought us together. She changed me, brought light in my hollow life. I betrayed Harkon for her."

"She went against her own father?" It was hard to believe that daughter can turn against her father. He didn't sound like a good man, yeah, but Celeste never had a _real_ family and she viewed it as the most precious thing in the world.

"He was mad," she said and frowned. "He wanted to sacrifice her for some prophecy that told about vampires' victory against our biggest enemy – the sun. He wanted to put the world into the eternal darkness."

"Is it even possible?" All things Magdalene said to her sounded so unrealistic and because of this amazing. She couldn't even imagine how she personally would’ve deal with it – she was not a world-saving type.

"Oh yes. At the beginning, while we didn't know about Harkon's true plans, we were helping him. We searched for the Elder Scrolls together and I grew attached to Serana more and more with each passing day, and she to me too. She was so different from other vampires and so much like me in the same time. I guess, we just both felt lost," she smiled sadly and Celeste noticed how actually emotional Magdalene was. She rarely showed her emotions and because of it, this moment or releasing was so dear to Celeste. She wanted to understand Magdalene, _truly_ understand.

"We became friends and even… _more_. And when I found out what Harkon was planning to do to her I just couldn't let it happen. We opposed him together and defeated him together. I offered her the title of the Lady of Volkihar, as to the most powerful and old vampire among us and in addition, the daughter of the last Lord, but she rejected. She said that she was cut off from the world for too long already to voluntarily continue her imprisonment in the castle so she gave the title to me. In the end, I was stronger than everyone else and they respected and feared me. I took her offer, because I didn’t want my clan to mire in a battle for power. But most importantly, it was my home for centuries and I couldn’t leave it. I didn't belong to the outside world, to the mortal world, but I'm pretty good at running a vampire clan," Celeste smiled on this.

"No doubt you are."

"So this is how I met Serana, killed her father and took his throne," she summed it up and from her lips it sounded a bit ridiculous and not as dangerous as it really was.

"And Alva? Was she in the clan?"

"No, I met her in Morthal when I was travelling across Skyrim with Serana, after we defeated Harkon. It's actually a funny story. When we arrived at Morthal, I met her in tavern and I recognized her true nature right away. She did too. She told me to stay away from her business and it intrigued me. You see, we didn't respect or approve vampires outside clan. They are mostly wild, dangerous and have no respect to our authority, so usually we kill them. They can disturb people really hard and then we will suffer the consciences from their action."

"So your clan actually protect people from the vampires. You are not so bad after all."

"Ah, believe me, we do it not for your kind but for yourselves. We don't need an angry mob that want to wipe us out. Because they definitely will fail and if we'll kill all of them – what we will eat?" She laughed at Celeste's pale face. "I'm kidding. But not completely."

"So what happened with Alva?" she hurried to change the subject.

"I and Serana investigated her and we found out that she was plotting with an ancient vampire named Movarth. They wanted to take over the city and turn it into their personal dining room. She charmed one man and ordered him and her minion named Laelette to burn down man's house and his family, so he could move to her and protect her while she was sleeping."

"And he just burned his family? Alive!"

"He was _charmed_ , he simply couldn't disobey Alva's orders," she explained it as she was saying it to a little child. "Anyway, it aroused suspicions in townsfolk, but they were useless. We didn't want such a thing to happen – their plan was already doomed, but it could cause a lot of troubles. Therefore, we found Movarth's lair and killed him and everyone who was with him. Somehow, Alva survived and decided that it wasn't worth dying for – the was the last of Movarth's group, after all. I liked her, so I invited her in the clan – she was smart and most importantly, she owed me her life. She liked Volkihar way better than her old lair, so she became even more grateful. I know that I acted exactly like Harkon did, but it was good to her. Serana wasn't really involved in the clan's business, so I needed someone who I can trust to deal with the clan. Alva took this role. I can say for sure that those two are the only people in the world that I trust."

There was a minute of silence. Magdalene still was in her memories and Celeste digested all she had heard. It was a lot. But she was happy that Magdalene trusted her enough to tell it – it meant much. She wanted to hold Magdalene's hand and somehow reassure her, express all the felling she had inside, but she knew it was stupid. Magdalene didn't need her support. She wanted to say something, anything at all, but she just couldn't find the right words.

"I need to go and check on others," she said and stood up before Celeste could think of something to say. "Rest well. I healed your wounds, but your mind is still damaged and your body needs to recover it's strength."

"Good night," was all Celeste could said. Everything ended so quickly that it left a feeling of incompleteness, like there were more words to say. Celeste stupidly wished that vampiress will turn around, smile and say something, anything but going away like this. But Magdalene didn't turn around to her, just went away and closed the door behind herself.


	8. Chapter 8

Magdalene left the tavern as fast as she could, ignoring suspicious looks of the few customers in the hall. Deep night outside met her with snowy northern wind and silence. Exactly what she wanted. Cold never bothered her, she still was in her dark leather and velvet Volkihar armor. Deep red and black leather with golden details added to her raven-black hair and gleaming eyes were really sinister. Maybe because of it people cautiously kept their distance from her, but she didn’t care about them and never changed her appearance when she went in Skyrim. If anyone will show his disapproval too clearly, she would simply wring his neck and move on. Guests of Kynesgrove inn definitely disliked her, but were too afraid to say it in her face. She felt only pity for those pathetic creatures and ignored them cause they weren’t worthy of her attention. She went in the small garden near the tavern and sat on the rock. She took a deep breath in order to clear her head. Magdalene never planned to tell anything of this to Celeste. Just felt so right at the moment and now she wished she could take back everything she said. No, that exactly what scared her - she didn’t want to take it back. She rarely talked to anyone that openly and easily and it scared her. 

Every time she needed to deal with people, she felt nothing but contempt for them. She did look at Celeste like on brainless dead weight at the begging, but something changed. She wasn’t sure when, but she started to enjoy her company. Against all reason, this girl made her smile and Magdalene was so damn comfortable around her she had a hard time keeping a distance. She made her peace with understanding that she would never have a human life - she was a vampire, she made her decision and she loved it. Her twenty years of being just a human wasn’t best and left bitter taste, but there were so many things she longed for that didn’t combine with immortality. This is the balance of life - you get something and lose something in return, she knew. She received power she could only dream of and it was more than enough for exchange and it was more than enough. She never regretted her choice of live until she stepped on the big land. Every time she came into the living world it seemed to showed her what she had lost. One of the reason she rarely left her castle. Most of the vampires never felt like this, but she was eager to have taste of every bit that life can offer her. Serana shared her desires and it was one of the reasons why they got together. She always had great ambitions and never settled for less than everything. Magdalene had enough of life experience to understand that it’s impossible, but not enough to know better than to try again. 

Celeste was able to give her a taste of life Magdalene was anxious to have. She was so young, so innocent, and so naive, and being near her made Magdalene feel alive, as if she could have all the best things from mortal and immortal lives at the same time. But she knew she couldn’t and because of it she need to stay away. She picked her side long time ago and there is no point in running back and forth. Most of all, Magdalene didn’t want to take Celeste’s young age innocence. She already killed a man because of them. She should be in College right now, studying and living peacefully, not killing maniacs. And it was the strangest thing in this - she never cared what humans wanted or deserved - Magdalene just took what she wanted, never thinking of those she could hurt in the process. But she just couldn’t do this with Celeste. 

“It took you long enough,” she suddenly heard the familiar voice. “Were her wounds that bad?”

Serana came closer to her, her hands folded on her chest. Magdalene gave her a side glance and pretended to be calm, the mask with years she mastered to perfection. She had no desire to discuss her contradictory feelings with her friend - she knew what Serana will say. Deep down inside she was already agreed with her, but still was clutching her image of perfect ice queen who always had everything under control even with ones she could count as friends. 

“No, she’s fine,” she waved her hand. If only Serana could be tricked so easily. 

“So why it took you so long?” She came closer and raised her eyebrows. 

“We talked,” she said simply and with indifference, like it wasn’t a big deal. 

“‘Bout what?” 

“You know, us killing your Dad, saving the world and things like this,” she smiled with teeth to her. Serana gave her a short laugh and rolled her eyes. 

“You keep talking about this as of a failed family dinner,” she sat on the rock next to her, their shoulders touching each other. A relaxed warm slime played on Serana’s lips. 

“It’s not far from the truth,” she shrugged and they both laughed. 

«But really, why you even told her this?” Serana returned to her serious self. 

Magdalene held a disappointed sigh. She was never able to cheat her and it started to annoy Magdalene. Still she wasn’t planning to tell her the whole truth. 

“She asked. She was so embarrassed while I healed her and it put me in a good mood, so I answered her. Nothing special.”

“What to be embarrassed of?” Serana asked with puzzlement in her voice. 

“She had to take her shirt off,” she said with a little chuckle. Magdalene saw how Serana opened her mouth, she knew what is going to come next so she interrupted her before Serana could say a word. “No need, Serana. She’s stuck with us for now. I’m just trying to make it as pleasant for myself as I could.”

Serana frowned suspiciously, but she couldn’t find any flaw in Magdalene’s calm expression. Finally, she gave up. 

“You know, I believe in your ability to think. Try not to disappoint me,” she gave her a small smirk and stood up. 

“No way, dear,” Magdalene shouted to her, as she went back in the inn. But once she was inside, smile disappeared from Magdalene’s face. 

Most of the way they made in silence. Celeste, for her own surprise, barely said a five words as they went. Alva and Magdalene discussed what they gonna do when they’ll reach Mzulft, but Celeste paid a little attention on their chat. She fell asleep shortly after Magdalene left her room, too exhausted to think about the events of the past day, but now she had enough time and strength to ponder about it. Guilt devoured her. Yes, Calixto was a killer and she just defended herself, but still _taking someone’s life_ was too much to let it go. She made up a dozen excuses for herself, but it wasn’t enough. She's a _killer._ She killed a man in cold blood and watched as his body was thrown on the floor of the Palace of Kings like a piece of trash. Maybe he had a family. Mother and father who will be devastated when they’ll learn about his fate. All because of her. 

And then there was Magdalene’s story. She was so sincere the night before and now she barely looked at Celeste. For the truth’s sake, she was acting as usual and it what upset her, because yesterday wasn’t _usual._ At the back of her mind a voice told her she should be happy that Magdalene talked to her at all - it was too stupid to count on something more. She was just an unwanted necessity in their trip. She wouldn’t even be here if it wasn’t for Psijics. No good at forgetting this simple truth. 

Celeste didn’t notice how Magdalene ordered to set up a camp. Vampires asked no questions, but Celeste had many. 

“Why? It’s a middle of the day and we should be just near Mzulft by now! Isn’t it smarter to go there as quickly as possible and finally get over this?” 

She wasn’t just talking about the search of the staff and Magdalene seemed to understood it. Her eyes sparkled with a barely noticeable sorrow but after a moment she returned to being as she was always - cold and unreadable. 

“We are vampires,” she reminded her as if it should answer all questions. Celeste’s face became even more puzzled. “Sun aren’t our best friend. In daylight we’re more vulnerable and have problems with strength, power and regeneration. It doesn’t burn us but it does make us weaker. We will wait the night to enter the ruins.”

Celeste caught Serana’s displeased look. Magdalene either didn’t notice it or ignored. She didn’t ask anything more - it was purposeless to argue. 

“So you killed this Butcher in Windhelm,” couple hours later Alva sat next to her and asked. She was smiling proudly but Celeste saw no reason for pride. 

“Yes,” she didn’t look at vampiress. “He tried to kill me.”

“Good job, kid. You’re not as pathetic as I thought.”

“Stop saying about it as of something good!” She suddenly snapped. “I _killed_ him! I’m no better than him in this matter!”

Alca looked surprised with her attitude. She tried to find the right words, but Celeste didn’t want to listen. She turned away, trying to keep her anger at bay, but Alva placed her arm at Celeste’s shoulder and gently said. “I know you don’t think about it as of something good, but try to reconsider it. You saved your life. He would’ve killed you without a second thought and his conscious would be quiet. You did what you have to. If you don’t think about yourself then think about women you avenged and those you saved from death. Who knows who would be his next victim? But because of you he will never harm anyone again.”

Celeste never expected to hear the world of reassurance from Alva of all people. Most importantly, her words reached her. 

“This is the life, kid,” she said a bit sadly. “Things we have to do are rarely the things we want.”

Celeste didn’t turn to her or answered. She just stared blindly, feeling the tears gathering in her eyes. What Alva said was cynical but she couldn’t argue with it. She fought for her life. She did what she had to. She disgusted the thought, but it did found place in her mind. World sucks. 

“Sleep for a little,” Alva stood up. “We’re used to being awake at night, but you are the day creature. We will need all your strength tonight.”

First thing she saw in Mzulft was a dead body. Deadly white, he sat against the wall, blood soaked the man’s blue robes and his eyes were long frozen. This sight resurrected her own memories, but she put them aside. She needs to be focused on their task. 

“Died recently,” Alva said. “No traces of decaying.”

“What killed him?” Celeste heard her voice echoing in dwarven ruins. Alva leaned to the body. 

“Couple of stab wounds in the chest and the stomach. Made definitely with a blade, but a curved one. And a lot of rage here.” 

“Perfect, another murderer on the loose,” Celeste said and Magdalene looked at her strangely. 

“He has a key,” Alva said and stood up. She went to the door in front of them and after a short time it opened silently. This ruins are old beyond count so Celeste expected it to be forgotten, broken and nonfunctional, but when she stepped in the corridor she understood why dwarfs were considered the best builders. Whole place was made with stone. Massive column with detailed ornaments, large golden metal pipes on the walls, from which the steam was torn, high ceilings with steel chandeliers. Magic light crystals were still working in them! She couldn’t hide her awe from seeing this. It was like touching a history. They moved further and she saw gold bars from ground to ceiling, not rusted for even a bit and sculptures of faces instead of columns in front of them. She wondered were all of this fully made of gold of just covered with it? No matter the answer it looked grand. Somebody grabbed her by waist and pulled back. She felt her back tightly against someone’s body. 

“Will I always save you from traps?” Celeste heard Magdalene’s smirking voice above her ear. “Dwemers were clever about their security. You better go behind me.”

She let Celeste go and moved forward. Celeste lower her head to hide her red cheeks. They’ve found another Synod mage’s body. Woman now. She tried not to watch at her. What creature could took down already two skilled mages? 

At the end of corridor she had her answer. She saw spider, but it was _made_ of same golden steel as the pipes and bars. It’s legs clattered on stone near another body. The moment the creature saw or sensed them (she wasn’t sure this machine had any of human feelings) it ran to them, but Magdalene destroyed it with a single ball of fire. Steel pieces scattered around the room. 

“What is it?” 

“It’s a dwarven automaton,” Magdalene explained. “One of the products of dwarven masterminds. Very common in ruins like this. They were made to keep machines in working condition. And here they are, still protecting their masters’ home long after their death.” Magdalene chuckled sadly. “Automatons are the reason why Dwemer ruins are still considered dangerous. Beside the traps.”

“It’s… amazing,” she exhaled admiringly. It was beyond any reason how those machines could be still working after all those years. She doubted that she needs to go before, but after she saw this, she thanked all Gods to sending her here. Never before Celeste thought about seeing something so outstanding. She took the one piece from the ground and ran her finger over the cold surface. 

“Remember about this when we meet the real guards,” Serana chuckled. 

Their path continued to winding east and north. She was concerned about getting lost in those ruins, but it didn’t appear to be a problem. Corridors were primarily one way with doors to small rooms and dead ends, so it was hard to get lost. They saw more spiders. With every new room ruins were losing their mysterious charms and started to look sinister, abandoned and creepily quiet. Sounds of steam and distant clattering only increased Celeste’s restless feelings. 

She finally became very uncomfortable when another turn brought them in a narrow cave. Mushrooms and ivy covered massive walls from a natural stone, smell of damp and rot immediately hit her nose. After light, well-ventilated, and grand Dwemer halls this place seemed alien. Should they really go there? Celeste never was a person who jumps in some dangerous looking caves just because of curiosity. In fact, she wasn’t curious even for a bit. 

“It looks like Falmer caves. Definitely _smells_ like it,” Serana said as she sniffed the air with a disgusted expression on her face. 

“Wait, The Snow Elves? The Dwemer’s slaves that now are monsters with only one desire to kill?” Celeste looked around cautiously. She still remembers the scary tales her nanny at the orphanage told her before bed about evil twisted creatures that lived only because of their undying hate for those who lived above. Made her cry back there as she waited one of those monsters to appear in her dark bedroom and drag her underground. 

“So what?”

“I thought they are rare or something,” Celeste understood that she sounded like a scared child and hurried to fix this. Those three may be experienced in hanging out in the old tombs and caves, but for her it was new. And how people say, all new is scary. 

“Oh, on the contrary,” Magdalene said. “The probability that they can be found in dwarven ruins is almost always 85 percent or higher. They are rarely met in average caves or ruins, but often it Dwemer’s. It was expected.”

Celeste nodded as she felt her ears turning red from embarrassment. She felt herself so stupid! Not just because she again looked like little child in front of them, but because she was _stupid._ Wylandriah gave her good education on the matters she wasn’t taught about in orphanage, like arcane matters, bits of foreign languages, history. She was pretty advanced in Skyrim’s history but mer were always a little interest to her. And now it fired back. Still she doubted that information about how often you can meet Falmer in the ruins was present in history books, but it didn’t ease her. She was able to keep her face calm. 

“Don’t worry, they are a little threat to me,” Magdalene gave her a little smile and Celeste felt herself better. Somehow she wasn’t afraid of anything near Magdalene. 

“Damned pathetic blind creatures,” Alva wrinkled her nose. “People give them too much credit. They’re stupid as rocks.”

They moved further, but as soon as they turned into the rough cave hall, poisonous lump of mucus flew at them. Magdalene led their party, so it would’ve hit her, but she reflexively put up a magical ward. Creature similar to a large black scorpion with chitin armor on its back and a spike at the end of its tail let out a long rumble and rushed at them. Celeste lit spells in her arms and threw three fireballs before she could even think about it. In her back of her mind she noticed that this trip and constant fear for her life did good to her reactions. 

Overgrown insect barely noticed it. It cluttered with its jaws and threw another lump at her, but Magdalene protected her with another ward. Celeste felt warm gratitude and at the same time wave of confidence. She stood next to her in the first line, ice partly covering her left hand and flames playing on her right. Alva and Serana and the sides. She wanted to show Magdalene that she _is_ helpful, but more than that, she wanted to protect her as well. She didn’t look like she needed protection, but it felt so right for Celeste. They hit the creature together. Alva and Serana hit it with some strange red spell that seemed to drain from it. But it kept coming to them. Spells seemed to just slow it down. When it came close enough, Magdalene drew her ebony daggers with lighting speed and with one movement cut off one of its jaws. Creature screamed in pain and staggered back. Magdalene swung wide and plunged the daggers into the base of the head, and then abruptly spread to the sides, cutting off the head of the creature. It dropped dead immediately. 

“Fucking chaurus,” Alva kicked it’s body. “I wonder why they even exist.”

“Nasty creatures,” Serana agreed. 

Suddenly, from the corridor further they heard familiar rumble and another poisonous hit. Another _chaurus_ and some flying version of it appeared. Probably heard or smelled or sensed them. 

“Oh fuck,” Magdalene exhaled in exasperation and, closing her eyes, made a couple of passes with her hands, gathering strength in her palms. She felt the pressure of power physically, like the air itself around Magdalene started cracking from it. She unleashed the spell and it hit the first creature than jumped on the second, turning them both in ashes. 

“Couldn’t you do it with the first one?” Celeste poked her foot into the corpse of an overgrown insect. Ahe acted like she wasn’t even for a bit impressed with Magdalene’s skills, but in truth she was ready to pray for power like this. _You couldn’t even imagine the power I wield._ Celeste really couldn't. 

“I needed to make the three of you feel yourself useful, after all,” she winked at her with a mocking smile and Celeste couldn't help but chuckle. 

Alva rolled her eyes. “Show off,” she muttered. 

Serana called out to them, interrupting the exchange of pleasantries. She stood behind wooden ramp and looked intensely on something on the floor. When they came closer, Celeste saw another body of Synod member. His face was swollen and red with poison veins, the blue robe was soaked with blood, and the wounds on his body were so terrible it looked like someone was tearing his apart with extreme violence. She glanced back at chaurus’s body with late fear. If she was here alone….

“So, another body. We saw bunch of them,” Magdalene said without any interest. 

“That’s the strange thing. They've been laying like this since death. If they were here with big group why no one took the bodies or at least moved them properly? If this was my friend I would at least put him in decent position after death.”

Everyone froze in puzzlement. 

“They must’ve been alone when they died. That would explain why no one moved them,” Celeste suggested. 

“Yes, exactly. And the second thing. Remember that first body near the entrance? It was the freshest of them. If they died while the group was making their way forward, the first body would be the oldest. It seemed they’d been running away. The first one definitely was.”

“Maybe we’re lucky and all of them already dead,” Alva shrugged. Celeste become troubled with this thought. They were skilled mages and still they died here. Serana stood up and they left the poor mage to rest in peace. 

Soon cave led them into the Dwemer ruins again. It was more complicated and grand now, with different levels, vases and a lot of dwarven faces. Celeste could felt their gazes on her back as she went. They dealt with spiders and spheres pretty quickly. After the second guard Celeste didn’t even trouble herself with helping - vampires dealt with them with one or two spells. She dedicated all her attention to observing ruins, because she was sure it’s the last time she will be in a place like this. Dwemer didn’t burn such interest in her to risk her life in encounters with machines, chaurus, Falmer and Gods know what else. But for now it was quite and easy trip. With Magdalene and her vampires Celeste felt herself almost completely safe and she even relaxed as they went through big three-story hall. Those feelings disappeared at once when they moved in the next room. Horrible creature was laying near one of the column. It’s sickly pale skin was shriveled and dried, it was completely bald. It was completely naked except of a dirty loincloth. Pointy ears were everything that could relate this creature to elves. 

Celeste gasped in moment of fear and disgust but quickly get herself together. She had no doubt - it is Falmer. Good it was already dead. She discovered another one near the big golden door. 

“Here we go,” Alva said wearily. She sniffed the air as if her nose caught something that stinks. It probably was true. Celeste already became witness of vampires’ incredible sense of smell and if she envied them in the begging, now she was happy the only thing she smells is damp. “There are more behind this door,” Alva said with the greatest disgust. 


	9. Chapter 9

Beyond the doors they found only remains of automatons and it made Celeste less tensed. She was ready to face Falmer right after they’d open the door and no matter how hard she tried to look confident, a sticky fear crept down her back. They went up the ramp to the next hall and again saw only metal pieces laying here and there. It was quite a battle here it seems, but there were only automatons and no Falmer corpses. Did Falmer kill all these machines or mages? At the corner Magdalene suddenly froze and threw her hand in air, warning them about the threat further. This gesture was mostly for Celeste, ‘cause Alva and Serana already knew about it. She felt a thorn of bitterness inside her, but it was quickly replaced with the feeling of her guts being stirred by a spoon. 

First she heard a distant shuffling of feet and, as it approached, low guttural sounds. She lit her fire spells, but didn’t expect that she will use them. Magdalene will throw couple lightnings at it and a pile of ashes will be all that remains. And this thought made her fear slowly leave. 

Falmer came out from behind the corner, it’s roughly made from chitin armor shield scraped the floor. The moment she saw it, flames dropped from her palms and hit Falmer at the bare chest. Mostly out of fear than preparation. Flames hissed as they ate its skin, and they mixed with an inhuman scream of pain. It fell on the ground, trying to distinguish flames. Only a matter of time when it will stand up. She expected that right now Magdalene or others will hit it with some spell and it will be over, but with side view she saw them standing still, not even thinking to intervene. 

Falmer raised its mace and shield and rushed at her. Celeste realized that help will not come and it erupted in her such a desire to survive like she never had before. It flared up her powers and guided her hands. Obviously, they finally decided to get rid of her, knew she couldn’t handle it, but everything inside her screamed that they wouldn’t have a pleasure. Before they could think of it, she conjured the frost spell and a steam of cold and ice hit the monster from both her hands. In moments, it covered Falmer with a thick layer of ice, slowing its fatal blow down. She gritted her teeth from the pressure of power she invoked inside herself. She put more strength in the spell and Falmer froze, unable to move. In the back of her mind she was shocked she was even able to this. With a short cry she hit it with a lightning, putting everything she had, all rage and hate in it, and when it touched Falmer, spell shattered it in pieces. 

Celeste fell on her knees. When adrenaline from the battle was gone, it left behind the feeling of emptiness. She breathed heavily, trying to restore some strength when Magdalene held out her hand to her. 

“Good job,” she said with a hint of the approving smile. 

Celeste’s eyes gleamed with anger no worse than those of vampires. She rose up, ignoring Magdalene’s hand and stared at her like she was about to kill again. Magdalene didn’t change in face, neither she seemed to be surprised with her behavior. 

“What was it?” She screamed at her. “If you disgust my presence so much could’ve just said, not making a scene from my death!”

“No one was waiting for you to die. Those things were scaring you - we just made you face your fears. They don’t scare you now, don’t they?”   
Cool tone with which Magdalene had said this only angered Celeste more.

“I hadn’t asked for a life lesson!”

“If you want people to think you don’t need saving, stop expecting of them to save you,” she said unexpectedly harshly and turned around, leaving Celeste alone with her anger while the three of them marched deeper into the ruins.

She had to overstep her pride and anger very soon and catch up with them. The further they go the more Falmer and machines they faced, and Celeste still felt herself to exhausted to face them alone. What infuriated her more than anything was the understanding that Magdalene was actually right; Celeste’s fears indeed faded away. And it made her angrier. She couldn’t take it out on Magdalene, it would be pointless and stupid (no matter how hard she wanted to throw fire in her face), so instead she took her anger out on enemies. Perhaps she took Magdalene’s words too literally, but when the battle began, Celeste always stood in the front row and took out all her magic knowledge. Why was she always right? It was so hard to be around someone who always knows what everyone around should do. 

Magdalene was so used to be in charge it seemed she had problems with expressions of free will in general. But Celeste wasn’t one of her vampire subjects. She has no right to control her life! And that scene with Falmer was just that. Magdalene decided what Celeste should do, she made events flew as she wanted them to and just threw Celeste in the middle. Would she had helped if Celeste were losing or just looked with disappointment at her corpse and continued to walk? Probably the latter. From now on, she should remember that Magdalene is a vampire and no wonder they are disliked by everyone.   
They explored new and new halls and corridors, one's small and simple, others wide and pompous. Celeste couldn’t properly imagine that long ago it wasn’t just an ancient ruins — it was home for a whole race, now disappeared without a trace. She definitely couldn’t live here — idea of having tons of earth and stone beneath her made her nervous. They were here for so long she started to forget how the sun looks like. Seemed it will never end. They marched up the ramp with grand golden columns on the sides to the another big door. When Alva tried to open it, they discovered it was locked. 

“G...Gavros? Is that you?” Frightened voice asked them from beyond the door. Celeste already used to the idea of every Synod member here being dead, but this a bit lightened her up.   
“Not Gavros, but not a Falmer either. Open up!” Magdalene ordered loudly. 

After some hesitation, man finally opened the door for them. He met them with balls of fire in his palms. 

“What are you doing here? What’ve you done with Gavros?” He tried to sound menacing, but fear soaked his voice. He had all reasons to be scared — three vampires was definitely not what he’d expected. 

“I don’t know any Gavros, but he’s probably one of the many Synod corpses we’ve found on our way,” Magdalene said harshly. Celeste expected that man will be sorry to hear this, but he just sounded disappointed and irritated. 

“It was the Falmer, wasn’t it? Curse them! They’ve ruined everything! If Gavros is gone, there is no hope. He was supposed to return with the crystal… without that all our efforts are wasted!”  
“What crystal?” Celeste asked before Magdalene could say something rude. 

“It didn’t work for the first time,” he disabled spells and put his arms to his face, like he had a headache. “I tried to tell Gavros, but he wouldn’t listen. “No, it won’t be too cold he said. Well, I was right, wasn’t I? Focused completely wrong by the time we got here. The cold had warmed it.”

Celeste had no idea whatsoever what he was talking about. It seemed he wasn’t even talking to them, mostly with himself. She could see the same confusion on vampires’ faces. 

“Gavros had to cart it all the way back to Cyrodiil. Left the rest of us here to fend off the damnable Falmer.”

“And Falmer seems to won,” Celeste thought. Considering all he had to go through, she felt sorry for him. But was their trip in vain too? 

“No way this crystal could work?” Serana suddenly asked. She showed him a white iridescent crystal, slightly larger than a fist in size, and set in a heavy gold metal frame. “Found on one of Falmer’s body. Looked out of the place, so I decided to take it,” she answered the questioning looks. 

“That’s it. That’s it!” He screamed in excitement and reached out for the crystal, but Serana put it away from him. “I don’t know who you are, but you may have just saved this little project!”

“We’re here on behalf of the College of Winterhold, that’s all you should know,” Magdalene stepped a bit closer to him. “How are you?”

“College, are you?” His face twisted. “Savos wouldn’t even grand us an audience when we came to you, but now you come here expecting something from me?”

Magdalene grabbed him by the throat and lifted him off the ground. The man convulsively grabbed her hand, trying to take a breath, but she held him too strong. 

“You will help us. Or you will die,” she hissed. 

“Magdalene!” Celeste exclaimed indignantly. “We need his assistance!”

“He will give it to us,” she gave him a smile that makes your blood freeze in your veins. “Not necessarily on his own free will.”

She loosened her grip and the mage fell to the ground, clutching his throat and coughing hoarsely. His eyes were wide with fear. 

“You’re… you’re insane!” he gasped. 

“Tell us all you know before I decided to turn you into a zombie,” she leaned toward him and hissed. The mage crawled away. “Start with your name.”

“Paratus Decimius,” he said as he stood up.

Magdalene turned to Celeste and smiled widely, showing her fangs. “See? He will play nice.”

Celeste rolled her eyes. It could have been done without the excessive violence. 

“What is this place?” She turned back to Paratus and smile disappeared from her face. 

“We call this Oculory. I don't know what the dwarfs called it. Something unpronounceable, I'm sure. Let me show you,” he gave them worried look and after Magdalene nodded, he led them further. It was a big round room with a steel sphere in the center, it was so big it took almost the whole room. Paratus led them to the ramp that skirted the sphere. 

“From all our research, it seems they were intent on discerning the nature of the divine. This machinery, all of it, was designed to collect starlight, and then... I'm not sure. Split it, somehow?” He started to talk while they went up. It seemed he sat on his favorite horse, and even the presence of the vampire who threatened to kill him didn’t bother him so much anymore. His voice trembled with excitement and it somehow gave her chills. There was something strange about him. “It was my idea to replace one of the key elements with our focusing crystal. Months of enchantments went into it. Let's just hope they got it right this time.” 

They climbed to the top and in front of them appeared a complex structure of metal and reflective glass. In the center of a large sphere at the top was something like a telescope lens, and above that on a metal semicircle round bluish glass lenses that seemed to be for focusing anything that came out of the large lens below them. She looked up and saw even more lens on the ceiling. 

“Here it is. Magnificent, isn't it?” He waved at this structure. Alva and Magdalene didn’t hide their awe, but Serana looked to be less fascinated with it. “Took an incredible amount of work to get it running again. Now I'm hoping it'll all be worth it. Place the crystal in the central apparatus, and we can start the process for focusing it.”

Serana secured the crystal on the semicircle and the whole mechanism became active. The light hit from a big sphere and when passed through the lens, focused to a bright beam, which has passed through the other lens and hit the walls.

“Can you make it work?” Alva asked the mage. Paratuss nodded ran even higher, to the three pedestal.

“Use the frostbite spell on the crystal,” he said to them. “It will help to focus.”

Serana threw her hand up and chilled the crystal with the spell. While the crystal was covering with ice crust, the rays on the walls changed their position. Paratus said her to stop once they’d hit certain positions. He started to work with the pedestals and license on the ceiling moved until they were exposed to direct rays of light and reflected them back into the crystal. As soon as the last ray of light returned to the crystal, the structure began to move and all the collected light lit up the wall under the pedestals. It was a rough map of Skyrim with two gleaming dots on it. One was pointing at the College of Winterholdd and the other at something between Solitude and Whiterun. Celeste expected a bit more from such a fascinating process, put a map was probably a logical result. They’re searching for a staff, in the end. 

“It’s not at all what it should be,” Paratus came down and was looking at the light map with confusion. “This projection should be lit up like the night sky!”

“But it seems to be exactly what we need,” Serana said to Alva and Magdalene, when they all came closer to the map. ButParatuss didn’t hear her. 

“Something is creating an incredible amount of interference. Something in Winterhold, it looks like. And other can only be Labyrinthian,” he immediately turned to them and his face twisted with anger. He pointed at them with his finger. “What are you playing at? Is this some attempt to stall my work?!" 

“Show respect or I will beat it into you,” Alva stepped to him with mortal menace in her eyes. Sometimes Celeste wandered who was scarier — she or Magdalene. “Calm down.”

“You and your College have ruined years of my work, I've lost colleagues and friends to the Falmer, and you want me to calm down? How did you do it?”

His face turned red from anger, and he seemed to lose all reasons. He wasn’t even afraid of vampires now, he just started to yell louder and louder with each word. 

“We have no idea what you’re talking about, I swear,” Celeste tried to defuse the situation until it’s too late. She knew vampires will kill him without second guessing and there were already enough lives lost in these ruins. 

“Either you're lying to me, or..." his eyes narrowed as he took step back, seemed to be enlightened with brilliant conclusion. "You have something at your College, don't you? Something immensely powerful. Beyond anything I'd anticipated. What is it?"

Celeste was planning to actually tell him the truth, but Magdalene pushed her away with her hand before she could say something. 

“This is none of your business.”

He jumped away and pointed at them in some crazy fit. 

“I've beaten your little game,” he screamed and laughed and it made Celeste’s very nervous. “Even if all you said here is lies, I know you have something in Winterhold the Synod Council will be very interested in. So fine, trudge off to Labyrinthian or to your pathetic College. I shall return to Cyrodiil and deliver my full report to the Council. This is not over, I assure you."

He did look like as if revenge was already in his pocket. Paratus gave them a cold gaze filled with superiority and arrogance, and he smiled like he was sure he’s invincible. His behavior gave Celeste creeps. It was all about the look in his eyes — it was devoid of common sense. She didn’t know what she should expect of him, and it was the creepiest part. 

In less than a second, Magdalene darted behind him and snapped his neck in one effortless motion. Awful crunch of breaking bones rang in Celeste’s ears as she recoiled, startled by the speed and rigidity of what happened. Magdalene threw his body off the edge like he didn't weigh anything at all, and Celeste heard the dull sound of a body crushing against a stone. Magdalene’s face was icy cold. 

“We don’t need Synod fools running around the Eye,” she said calculatedly, without any sign of emotion, it chilled Celeste’s insides in a twist of unexplainable fear. She pulled herself together almost immediately, because she knew she shouldn’t be afraid of Magdalene. She should get used to it by now already. But still the demonstrations of how inhumanly strong Magdalene wasn’t that easy to become used to. Sometimes she just couldn’t control her heard and in came out without an explanation. Maybe it was a vampire special aura about which Magdalene told her in the Saarthal. 

“What if other Synod mages come here and would find him?” Celeste asked with her best attempt to sound calm. 

“Poor man slipped and fell down,” she shrugged and imitated a sympathetic expression. “Such a horrible accident.”

“It was necessary,” Celeste sighed mostly to herself, but Alva heard her and answered. 

“Yes, it was,” she said seriously, but not harshly. “He could’ve drawn unwanted attention to our situation here. He could’ve ruin our whole plan.”

“It’s a cruel world,” Serana said as she took of focusing crystal from the starlight construction and hid it in her bag. “Grow up.”

Lights vanished when the focusing was removed and whole construction returned to the state that they had found it in. They went down the circled ramp. 

“We’re heading to the Labyrinthian straight away,” Magdalene commanded as they were marching to the gates out of the Oculory. 

Celeste felt it before she could saw it. She felt an amount of unknown magic gathering around and second later time froze. Psijic monk appeared on the side of corridor. She sighed and turned to him. 

“What now?” She asked, a bit too rude than she should. But Psijic seemed to didn’t notice her tone. Or pretended to do so. 

"You have done well thus far, but trying times are ahead. It is imperative that you return to your college at once,” the monk said and a worried wrinkle crossed her forehead. 

“What danger?” She asked, but didn’t really count on answer. 

“You will be called on to take swift action. Rise to the challenge, and discover what you are capable of. You are on the right path, and you will prevail.”  
With this very useful explanation he disappeared and his magic was gone with him. Women’d continued to walk, but Magdalene twitched and stopped. It was a third time she was affected by Psijic’s time spell, and she must’ve recognized it barely noticeable touch. Before she could’ve said anything, Celeste jumped to them. 

“We cannot go to Labyrinthian,” she exclaimed. “We need to return to the College!”

“What did Psijic tell you?” Vampiress demanded. 

“There is some major trouble there. He said it was an imperative matter.”

“But College and Labyrinthian are in different directions,” Serana said. “Three days toWinterholdd from here. And another three from there toLabyrinthiann. We wouldn’t be able to get the Staff for a week! Do we have that much time?”

“We could make it two with horses,” Alva said thoughtfully. 

“Still need to stop for nights,” Serana glanced meaningfully at Celeste.

“But we cannot ignore Psijic’s words,” Celeste interrupted them. “He wouldn’t have contacted me if it wasn’t important! It may be life and death situation there. And if we go toLabyrinthiann first, we wouldn’t be in the College for a week. So much for return at once!”

She couldn’t believe they were really considering not going back to Winterhold right away. Psijic must had talked about the Eye of Magnus due it was their Order biggest concern. And if the decision had been the staff, he would have told them to go after it first, not rush to the College. But before any other arguments could continue, Magdalene offered a solution. 

“So let’s kill two targets with one shot,” everyone looked at her. “Me and Celeste will go after the Staff, while you two will deal with the College. If their situation is that bad, they will welcome any help they could get.” 

Alva nodded without asking questions, but Serana still seemed unsure and definitely not fond of parting ways with Magdalene. 

“It’s in the Clan’s best interests to have vampires watching the Eye of Magnus constantly. Humans can’t be trusted with such thing.”

It didn’t persuade Serana, but she decided not to argue any further. Celeste still couldn’t get why Serana obeyed Magdalene’s orders. She was older and stronger so why she let her do it? Celeste could only think it was out of mutual respect, but it still was strange. Although she liked the plan; College gets the help, and they will be able to have the Staff sooner. The only thing bothered Celeste — she will be alone with Magdalene and it equally terrified her and exited in the same time.


	10. Chapter 10

Magdalene patted Celeste’s shoulder, trying to awake her after a brief few hours sleep. Celeste moaned and turned away, but vampire didn’t let her go; she shook her harder until Celeste finally opened her eyes. 

“We need to go.”

Banishing the desire to spit on everything and sleep more, Celeste sat up straight and rubbed her eyes. Couple of hours wasn’t enough for her, but she couldn’t hope to have more — Magdalene clearly indicated that they will move as soon as the sun begins to shine. 

When they left ruins, the dawn was just began to break. Celeste was too exhausted to continue walking, so Magdalene was empathetic enough to let her catch a breath for a little. Celeste though doubted it was an empathy — just a plain calculation. She just didn’t want to have any ballast that will be barely trailing her and whining about how tired they are. Serana and Alva left immediately. Serana was pretending that Celeste didn’t even exist and said something, probably very unpleasant to Magdalene, and then they were good and gone.

They made small camp near Mzulft, under trees to hide them. Celeste packed her sleeping bag and came to Magdalene. 

“So what is our plan?” she yawned. 

“We will go straight to Whiterun by White River, but we'll stay close to the mountains, away from the roads. After we’ll go straight to Labyrinthian.”

“Please say that we will stay at Whiterun for a night. I would kill for a normal bed.”

“We’ll see,” suddenly her face cut with a smile. “If you’ll behave yourself.”

Celeste snorted. 

It actually was a lovely morning. Geysers heated up chilly air and sun warmed her face, but the wind brought freshness. In peaceful moments like these every bad feeling and memory began to fade and Celeste could for a moment imagine that everything will be alright and normal. That she will finish her studies at the College and find her place in the world as a mage that she will live a simple life without constant mortal danger, waiting behind the corner. Before all this, she thought she longed for a life of an adventurer. It seemed fun to her. She never thought about all the dark sides of it. Time she spent with Magdalene, Alva, and Serana showed her what that life really is, and it definitely wasn’t what Celeste saw for the rest of her life. They are immortal — why should they be afraid? But only by facing danger, Celeste understood how badly she wanted to live. It may be boring, simple, but she will be at least alive. 

“So,” Magdalene’s voice broke into her thoughts. She almost sounded uncertain. “How are you?

Celeste pondered her questions for a little, looking for the right words. The sun had risen long ago and shone brightly just above their heads; they had been on the road without any conversations for hours.

“Just glad to be alive, I guess,” she sighed. 

“I’m sorry I had to drug you into this,” she said with drooping corners of the mouth. She really was sorry. “You’re far too young for this. If it wasn’t Psijics, you would’ve been in the College right now.”

“Actually, I wouldn’t have changed any of this. It made me saw something I never noticed before.”

“This make two of us,” Magdalene said quietly, staring right in front of her with an unseeing look. 

An awkward moment of silence hung in the air. Celeste desperately wanted to say something, but nothing smart came to her. Magdalene looked like she had the same trouble. The stone and sand land around the geysers began to turn green with bursting grass and the first trees. It wouldn’t be too long before they will cross the valley and enter the forests that surround the Throat of the World and the White river. Most likely, Magdalene will insist on spending the night in the forest, at the foot of the mountains. Then they will be walking for a whole day and will be at Whiterun by the evening. 

Celeste lived for their stop at Whiterun. Not just because she wanted an actual bed in an actual room, but because she never been there, but heard a lot. That was her idea of an adventure — visiting new cities and meeting new people, not wandering around the tombs and caves. Oh, she still remembers the stories about Dragonsreach! Would it be as great as she heard? She knew some people are considering it a face of the whole province! 

“What are the smiles about?” vampiress asked her with little chuckle. 

“Oh, it’s nothing,” Celeste shook her head to woo away her thoughts. “You were in Whiterun, weren’t you? I mean, considering how old you are…”

She laughed, making Celeste even more uncomfortable with her question. 

“I thought we were past you calling me old.”

“You lived through the Oblivion Crisis!” she exclaimed with a smile. “You’re ancient to me!”

“You know that there are mortal elves who are way older than me?”

Celeste fell silent for a moment, frowning. 

“I know that they live long, but I think they don’t see it as long. It’s a normal lifetime for them. I think they see their life as short as we see ours.”

“What makes me different, then?”

“You’re immortal,” she said with a strange thoughtful expression on her face. “If I recall correctly, you don’t age or became ill. Elves gonna age and die one day, but you will stay. So they need to hurry up to live, to choose what they life is gonna be, but you have all the time in the world to do whatever you want not being afraid of suddenly dying. It's not a question of how long you've lived, it's how long you will live.”

Magdalene didn’t answer. She seemed a bit confused by the turn this conversation took. Celeste didn’t plan to say something so oddly mature or philosophic, but it just came by itself. She thought about it a lot, especially after Magdalene told her about her past, but only now she was able to express it. When she learned how old Magdalene was, she realized how ridiculously short her own lifetime is. Her whole story must be a mere flash to vampires, the one they’ll soon forget. They will watch the world when her bones have long turned to dust. The only thought about it made them unreal to her and it terrified her. 

“My life is not that exciting as you may think,” she said finally. Her lips were smiling, but there way bitterness in her eyes. “Your life is short, but it is full of… everything.” She closed her eyes and when she opened them every bit of grief disappeared from her face, leaving only a light smile. Her voice became relaxed and even playful once again. “I spent over a hundred years in the castle.”

“Without ever leaving it?” Celeste raised her eyebrow. 

“Well, I did leave it, but for a short period of time. I was pretty heavily occupied in Volkihar.”

“What can occupy you in a castle for a hundred years?” Celeste raised her voice in a pitch for an end of the sentence, having a hard time believing in it. 

“Vampire businesses,” she chuckled. “Running a castle is actually harder than it sounds. There are always matters you need to attend to: keeping enough thralls and food supplies, managing security and troubles with humans and Dawnguard, solving petitions and, of course, some nasty intrigues and feuds. Latter is my favorite.”

“Don’t say you’re really enjoying the backstabbing and lying,” Celeste twitched. 

“It could be fun,” she shrugged. “I remember one of the latest: one vampire was accused of killing five humans without any reason. We prefer not to draw any attention to us, so it was a serious matter. Turned out it was his apprentice who did it. He made a deal with his teacher’s main rival to have the accused vampire removed from the diggings in old Nord tomb because they found out about an artifact down there, and they wanted to take it faster than the other would even find it. His rival would get the artifact, and an apprentice his teacher’s position at court. Everybody wins, so to speak.”

Celeste eyes widened more and more than she listened. She couldn’t even imagine being so heartless; to kill five innocent people and fraud your own teacher just to gain some power. She would never be able to do anything even close to this to Wylandriah. 

“How did you discover the truth?”

“One of the new vampires turned them in. Came to me and told that she eavesdropped their conversation about the digging. She got that if I’ll punish the apprentice then his position will be open. Smart kid — been in the Court for a few years only and already made a sweet deal for herself.” Magdalene smiled from the memories.

“And… how exactly did you punish them?” Celeste wasn’t sure she wanted to know all the details, but curiosity seemed to be eating her from inside. She looked up expectantly at Magdalene.

“The elder vampire was handed to the accused one, and he decided to kill him for the insult he made,” she shrugged as if it was nothing special. “Apprentice was executed by my hand. With the accused were acquitted of all charges, and as an expression of gratitude, he took the new girl under his wing.”

“This… actually sounds like justice,” Celeste paused, surprised by what she had been told. Not like she expected that Magdalene will reward the killer, but it certainly was a possibility. 

“We’re not some animals,” she looked a bit offended. “Order if necessary in every community.”

“It’s good they have a leader like you,” they shared a smile.”

Half an hour later, they entered wooded area. Large trees towered over them, partially covering the sunlight with their thick crowns, thin paths trampled by travelers and forest animals were surrounded by blue and purple flowers and bushes that seemed to protect the way deeper into the woods. It was as if they were walking along an endless green corridor, where the trees parted only to keep them on the road. But Celeste still didn’t feel herself easy in the woods — they always had some gloomy atmosphere that made her worry. The insects' clicks and chirps were the part of what she disliked; she usually did not tolerate the presence of insects in such quantities so close to her. The main road would be much nicer she thought, with a wide road and not so dense vegetation that seemed to try to devour them. But she’ll never know, because Magdalene assumed taking the main road was too dangerous and led them into the narrow forest paths. Another branch of a low-growing tree tangled in her hair. How does Magdalene manage to avoid all these branches, bushes and cobwebs? Celeste was tempted to ask, but didn’t want to whine and annoy her, so she stayed quiet. They walked in silence and Celeste tried not to look around in anticipation of someone or something jumping out of the bushes. 

She could’ve expected wolf or even bear jumping at her; but definitely not an arrow. 

It flew just a couple inches away from her. The air still seemed to tickle her ear. Belatedly, she recoiled with a cry. Magdalene turned to her the same moment, daggers already in her hands.   
Forest ahead of them now was full of sounds. Like within a second world explored with ring of steel, screams and cries of dying men. 

“We need to get out,” Magdalene screamed. “Now!”

But it was too late — fight came to them. Men in Stormcloak armor rushed toward them from the woods, blood on their clothes and blades. It seemed they were retreating from the battle, because right after them ran Imperial soldiers with their weapons ready. Right in front of her Imperial soldier caught up with the man in blue and with a scream stabbed him with a sword right through. The bloody tip of the weapon glistened out of his stomach. Stormcloak slipped from the sword and fell to the ground. 

It was a bloodbath, a merciless slaughter. 

Imperials cut through the Stormcloaks’ ranks as a hot knife through butter, ignoring their attempts to fight back. She froze, hypnotized by the sight of such violence, feeling anger boiling inside of her.

Everything turned around so quickly that she did not have time to react. World seemed to slow down. She saw every detail of the battle in some abnormal trance state. It was like Psijic cast his time spell right now, but she was affected too. She saw everything. Splashes of blood covering grass, sun playing on their weapons, and their twisted faces. Although her body froze, her mind worked as fast as never before. 

Celeste never really considered joining Stormcloaks, but she supported their idea with her whole heart. She hated elves for taking her God away from her, for making her pray in the shadows, fearing for her life. It wasn’t right. It wasn’t fair. And now she saw how Empire cut the throats of her countrymen. It just wasn’t right. And more than she could stand. 

Magdalene grabbed her hand, trying to drag her away. She screamed to her, but Celeste didn’t listen. All she heard was death cries. Vampire started to move her away, deeper to the woods, but an Imperial soldier charged at her. The heat of battle must have blinded him, and he mistook them for enemies, but it was no excuse for him. Magdalene pushed her behind her back, still holding her by an elbow and blocked soldier’s strike. When their weapons slashed together, she kicked him in the kneecap and then crushed her dagger’s pommel against his left temple. 

Others noticed how she put down one of their men and it was like a green light. Magdalene had to let Celeste go to free her other hand and fight three soldiers at once. Celeste jumped back from the battle. Anger and adrenaline flashed in her eyes when she saw one soldier threw female Stormcloak to the ground and raised his sword over her chest. With fury powering up her magic, she hit him with a spell, throwing him into the tree. Bones cracked. He slid down, settling to the ground. 

She rushed to the soldier and gave her a hand, helping her to get up. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Magdalene cut in two the last of the soldiers she had fought with. 

Before she was able to help the Stormcloak woman, someone pushed her from behind. She fell and hit her head with a rock. Her eyes darkened in pain, but she tenaciously clutched her consciousness and rolled over just in time to saw an Imperial raising his blade over her. Celeste hit him in the leg, and he collapsed on top of her. 

Rage clouded his gaze as he gripped her throat, squeezing it so hard she started to choke immediately. Her own hot blood flooded her face and eyes. She grabbed his hands, trying to pull him away from her neck, but he was too strong. With her last strength Celeste dug her nails into his face, squeezing out his eyes, but he did not let go of her even after that. She cast a fire at her hand and burned his face. 

She didn’t stop until his face turned into coals. His dead body crushed her. Smell of burning flesh poisoned her, but she was too weak to move him away. 

Celeste couldn’t move. She convulsively inhaled the air in large gulps, trying to recover from the battle, but her senses slipped through her hands. Dead body pressed her to the ground and it was unreal to breathe normally under its weight. Battle started to fade. She tried to stood up, but it was too much. Her head hurt, her lungs were on fire, and smell made her sick beyond reason. She closed her eyes just for a moment. 

Everything disappeared.


	11. Chapter 11

World slowly returned to her with pain. 

She moaned. Her head hurt, bones felt like they broke multiple times, and she could feel bruises all over her body. Everything were swaying. It made her sick, but she forced herself to open her eyes. 

Daylight hit her. When she adjusted to it, she could make out trees and rocks passing by, as the cart carried her forward. She wanted to rub her neck, but discovered her hands were tied with a rope. Right before her sat with his face down a Nord man in Stormcloak armor. His hands were tied too. Where are they? Where are they taking them? She remembered fight and sure feeling she was about to die. But if she was sitting with a Stormcloak now, Imperials probably took her as a hostage. Unless it is some kind of road to Sovngarde. Suddenly, man looked at her. 

“Hey, you. You're finally awake,” he said to her. 

“Celeste,” she heard Magdalene’s voice and turned to her. “How are you?” 

Something was odd about her. She couldn’t quite understand it, but when Magdalene looked her straight in the eyes with readable concern, she gasped.

“You’re…” vampiress gave her a hard look, and she shut up. Her eyes were normal! Not those scary red eyes with dark around the irises, but normal light hazel. Even her skin looked more like human. 

“The name’s Ralof. You were unfortunate enough today,” man continued. 

“Walked right into that Imperial ambush, same as us, and that thief over there.” 

"Damn you Stormcloaks. Skyrim was fine until you came along,” dirty man in rags sat at the other end of the carriage. He looked at the Stormcloak with clear loathing. “Empire was nice and lazy. If they hadn't been looking for you, I could've stolen that horse and been halfway to Hammerfell,” he turned to Celeste. “You there... You and me, we shouldn't be here. It's these Stormcloaks the Empire wants.” 

She didn’t know what to say and, actually, didn’t want to. Instead, she turned to Magdalene and whispered. 

“What happened?” she had a hard time understanding the situation. Imperials were killing Stormcloak, so why would they take them as hostages? And how in the world they were able to took Magdalene and tie her hands? Celeste saw her fighting, and she was sure vampiress could take all Imperials single-handedly. 

“Imperials won the battle,” she said grimly. “Bounded all who survived. They found you before me, and they would have killed you if I hadn't surrendered. So I decided to play along.” 

She lifted her hands to show Celeste a rope on them with a dark smirk. It shouldn’t be a problem to her to get herself out of those, she guessed. It didn’t make a lot of sense to Celeste still. She learned that they were captured. But why? And why does Magdalene look like a human? 

“Your eyes,” Celeste lowered her voice. 

“It’s an illusion,” she leaned closer to her. Celeste felt Magdalene’s hot breath on her ear and it made her skin pleasantly tickle. She said no more and pulled back. 

Magdalene was putting on an illusion to hide her true nature, and it was smart. She was to be executed in place if Imperials discovered she was a vampire. She just didn’t realize Magdalene was able to do this. And why she never did it before? Celeste wanted to dig into this theme more, but Magdalene showed she didn't want to go into details in front of the others. 

"And what's wrong with him, huh?" thief in the rags asked as he pointed with his head on the man sitting near Magdalene. The man was strangely similar. He was the only one with a gag in his mouth. 

“Watch your tongue,” Ralof snarled. “You're speaking to Ulfric Stormcloak, the true High King." 

Celeste’s eyes went wide. This is why he looked so similar! And this is why Stormcloaks stopped to fight, it seemed. Imperials were able to catch their leader! Strange that she didn’t notice him in the battle. 

“Not like he could answer,” Magdalene grinned. “Nice to meet you again, my Jarl.” 

Ulfric gave her a hard gaze, but she continued to smile right to his face. She was clearly enjoying this. 

“Are you acquainted?” Ralof asked with unhidden surprise. 

“Had some... business in Windhelm,” she said, smiling. 

"Shut up back there!" soldier who was riding their cart snapped at them, but it didn’t make them quiet. 

“But you’re he leader of the rebellion,” thief said, frustrated. ”And if they've captured you... Oh gods, where are they taking us?" 

"I don't know where we're going, but Sovngarde awaits." 

He said it so gloomy, it gave Celeste goosebumps. They really were taking to the execution, weren’t they? Celeste turned at Magdalene, searching for a sign of worry, but she was calm as stone. It gave Celeste confidence. Magdalene won’t let her die. Maybe she had some ace at her sleeve and she will save them from this. Definitely. 

By the position of the sun, she concluded they were moving for a three hours at least. The only question was where were they. 

“No, this can't be happening. This isn't happening,” the thief interrupted her thoughts. 

"Hey, what village are you from, horse thief?" Ralof asked. 

“Why do you care?" 

“A Nord's last thoughts should be of home,” Ralof’s voice was full of sad acceptance of his near death. He was walking toward Sovngarde already. 

"Rorikstead. I'm... I'm from Rorikstead.” 

Silence fell upon the cart. No one was in the mood to talk, only the grinding of wheels and the singing of birds filled the road. Celeste was full with emotion. Where they're going, there'll be a lot of soldiers. Will Magdalene be able to cope with all of them? 

She desperately wanted to ask the vampire about her plan, to hear the words of comfort, but she didn’t want to look weak. Magdalene was calm, she should too. If she thought they were in real danger, she would've shown it somehow, right? And even if Celeste did ask, Magdalene was unlikely to reveal all her cards in front of the others. 

What bothered her even more was presence of Ulfric Stormcloak. If he will be executed, will it mean the end of the whole rebellion? Will they at least give him a trail or execute him right away? He’s still a Jarl, in the end. But if the Imperials made their mind to execute him and his whole crew, it leaves no chance for her and Magdalene. 

She was so deep in her mind, she didn’t notice the approaching city walls with the Imperial guards on them. Soldier who was riding their cart waved to the soldiers on the walls and the doors opened wide for them. 

"Shor, Mara, Dibella, Kynareth, Akatosh. Divines, please help me,” the thief muttered loudly enough for everyone else to hear him. 

They entered rather small town, but heavily guarded. Celeste looked around, searching for a probable escape varieties. They were met by a man in golden Imperial chest plate and a group of Thalmor. Celeste could recognize their black and gold robes from a thousand and her face twisted with disgust. 

"Look at him, General Tullius, the Military Governor. And it looks like the Thalmor are with him,” Ralof gritted through his teeth, expressing her own emotions perfectly. “Damn elves. I bet they had something to do with this.” 

He paused for a bit, looking around, then continued with a hint of a sad smile. This is Helgen. I used to be sweet on a girl from here. Wonder if Vilod is still making that mead with juniper berries mixed in. Funny, when I was a…” 

“Shut up, would you?” Magdalene cut in and rolled her eyes. Ralof frowned at her, but said no more. 

Finally, cart stopped near the big square. Soldiers surrendered them. 

"Get these prisoners out of the carts. Move it!" someone screamed. 

"Why are we stopping?" thief asked. 

"Why do you think? End of the line. Let's go. Shouldn't keep the gods waiting for us,” Ralof said and left the cart with other Stormcloaks. 

“No! Wait! We're not rebels!" thief screamed desperately, still standing on the cart, but soldier pushed him on the ground roughly. 

"Face your death with some courage, thief." 

"You've got to tell them! We weren't with you! This is a mistake!" he looked back at Celeste and Magdalene, looking for support, but Magdalene jumped on the ground gracefully, keeping it caml and prideful. Celeste followed her example. Magdalene acted like all those soldiers around them were her own guards. She didn’t even look at them, a mask of cold royalty froze on her face. Celeste tried to mimic her expression. 

They lined up before a woman and a man in military armor. Man held a piece of paper and a feather. 

"Step towards the block when we call your name. One at a time,” woman said in a command tone. 

"Empire loves their damn lists,” Ralof mumbled. 

"Ulfric Stormcloak. Jarl of Windhelm,” man declared loudly. Ulfric marched to the block with his head held high, acting not very different from Magdalene. Royal blood, it seemed. Or what all the mighty ones share? Sence of dignity or overwhelming ego, maybe. 

"It has been an honor, Jarl Ulfric!" 

"Ralof of Riverwood,” Ralof followed his Jarl. 

“Lokir of Rorikstead.” 

"No, I'm not a rebel. You can't do this!" Lokir, the thief in the rags, started to run to the gates. 

“Halt!" a woman screamed at him, but he was only gaining speed. 

"You're not going to kill me!" 

"Archers!" 

Two Imperial soldiers pull out their bows and shoot Lokir dead before he gets too far. One arrow pierced right through his skull, and other through his chest. Celeste showed no emotions as he fell on the ground dead. The Imperial Captain turns her attention back to the other prisoners.

"Anyone else feels like running?" 

Celeste raised her head and looked at the woman with arrogance and contempt. Don’t show your fear she said over and over to herself. Don’t show your fear. Magdalene looked at the other direction, showing no interest in this whole procedure. Man checked something on his list and looked right at her. 

"Wait. You there. Step forward. Who are you?" 

Celeste made a small step forward. Magdalene stayed at her place. She glanced back at Magdalene, silently asking her permission to speak and reveal their names. She nodded. 

“Celeste of Riften and Lady Magdalene Devour of Volkihar,” she said shortly, highlighting Magdalene’s title. Deep inside she wished it could be enough for Imperials to let them go. It could, but it won’t. 

“A Lady? Never heard of this Volkihar,” a man looked confused and turned to the woman. “Captain. What should we do? They’re not on the list.” 

"Forget the list,” Captain growled. “They killed our people - they go to the block." 

“By your orders, Captain. Follow the Captain, prisoners,” there was an apologetic note in his voice, but his eyes were stern. 

Woman, the Imperial Captain, led them toward the block. Again they stood next to the other prisoners. The soldiers took Ulfric by the arms and led him forward. General Tullius, the one in the shiny golden armor, stepped in front of him. 

"Ulfric Stormcloak,” general said severe. “Some here in Helgen call you a hero. But a hero doesn't use a power like The Voice to murder his king and usurp his throne." 

Ulfric grunted something through his gap.

“You started this war, plunged Skyrim into chaos, and now the Empire is going to put you down, and restore the peace.” 

Deep roar shook the air, making everyone gathered around the execution block look up in the sky. It was clear. 

"What was that?" man who took them to the execution said. 

“It's nothing. Carry on,” Tullius waved his hand. 

“Yes, General Tullius,” Captain turned to the pristress in orange robes. Give them their last rites." 

“As we commend your souls to Aetherius, blessings of the Eight Divines upon you, for you are the salt and earth of Nirn, our beloved..." she raised her hands in the air, but was interrupted by the unknown Stormcloak soldier, who made his way to the execution block and knelt before the headsman. 

"For the love of Talos, shut up and let's get this over with." 

“As you wish,” she looked offended, but carried his wish. 

"Come on, I haven't got all morning. My ancestors are smiling at me, Imperials. Can you say the same?" was his last words, when the executioner brought down the axe on him. Stormcloak’s head rolled into the box, splattering all around with fresh blood. The headsman shoved his lifeless body off to the side of the chopping block. Several soldiers immediately ran up and carried his body away. There were gasps and screams in the crowd, but not a muscle in Celeste’s face quivered. They will not have a pleasure of seeing her fear. 

"As fearless in death as he was in life,” she heard Ralof’s sorrow words. 

“Next, Celeste from Riften!” 

Everything inside her froze and twitched in fear. Why her? For a moment, her legs became wadded and her face contorted in horror. She looked at the man’s chopped off head, hypnotized. Is it death? She looked back at Magdalene. She was the only one who kept her from panicking. The vampire's face lost its composure for the first time and her eyes flashed red through the illusion. 

“I won’t let you die, Celeste,” she said and something changed in her. 

Magdalene’s illusion flew off her, revealing sharpened pale features, red eyes, and something else. The fog began to thicken around her, but before Celeste was able to understand it, soldiers took her by arms and drag her to the chopping block. She felt cold stone and hot blood with her cheek as they pressed her face. All she could do right now was holding back tears. At least she will die with dignity. 

She saw the executioner swing his axe. Is it the end? Will she die like this? The imagined Magdalene’s smile. Maybe at least she will be able to survive. She wanted to close her eyes, but couldn’t help but stare. Suddenly, something shook the ground and the executioner fell back before he could to deliver the final blow. 

A huge white dragon landed on the tower right in front of her and roared. Sky turned red. Is it Sovngarde? But she felt no pain. She only heard screams. 

“What in Oblivion is that?" 

“Dragon!” For a second, the dragon looked her straight in the eye, penetrating her very soul. She looked at him and saw a mind. Celeste froze with awe and the next moment his Shout rocked through the reality. The power of his Voice threw her away from the chopping block. 

"Fus... Ro... Dah!" he spoke in an unfamiliar language, but something inside her told her the meaning of the words. Force... Balance... Push! 

“Don't just stand there! Kill that thing! Guards, get the townspeople to safety!" 

Celeste couldn’t do anything but lay still on the ground. The power the dragon unleashed seemed to echo inside her. 

"Hey,” she heard someone’s voice like from a distance, and then she was raised to her feet. “Get up! Come on, the gods won't give us another chance!" 

She made an effort by concentrating on the reality. It was Ralof who talked to her. Everything was like a dream, but she tried to make herself useful. She accepted his help and was ready to follow his lead, but then the headsman raised and jumped at her. Shock freeze her. But then someone... no, something, grabbed him and threw him on the ground. It was a monstrous creature with purple skin and skin wings, dreeses in some rags. Its long claws grabbed tge headsman, ripping his throat in pieces. Celeste was too exhausted to scream. 

But suddenly this thing looked at her. It rushed to her, and in the same moment black smoke covered it. Next thing she knew was Magdalene, clasping her face with her cold hands. 

“Celeste...” she said, caressing her cheek. “You’re alive.” 

Within a movement, Magdalene tore the rope from her hands and Celeste lousy touched Magdalene’s hand with her own. Her eyes were the only real thing in the whole world. Another explosion ripped her out of the trance and made her shudder. The recognition of the reality completely came back to her. There is a dragon attacking them! 

“We need to get to the cover,” Ralof rushed to them. “Follow me!” 

Magdalene practically took her in her arms and carried her inside the tower, where they were led by Ralof. Only when the door to the tower closed behind them, Magdalene retreated. 

"Jarl Ulfric! What is that thing? Could the legends be true?" 

She looked around and saw two bleeding Stormcloaks and Ulfric Stormcloak himself. 

“Legends don't burn down villages,” Ulfric looked at them. “You’re alive, it seems.” 

“The dragon very successfully interrupted your execution,” Magdalene’s eyes narrowed. “Was it your doing?” 

“Why would you think so?” 

“You’re the only one here speaking their language.” 

The dragon's roar seemed to shake the tower to its foundations. 

"We need to move. Now!" Ulfric screamed. "Up through the tower, let's go!" 

Before they could follow, Magdalene grabbed Celeste’s hand and led her up the tower. Upstairs, the dragon burst inside, punching through the stone wall and flames filled the whole floor of the tower. 

Magdalene covered Celeste, falling on her and only thanks to her, Celeste was not burned alive. When the heat was gone and the dragon was gone, Magdalene helped Celeste to her feet and led her to the hole in the wall that the dragon had made. She pointed to a half-burned tavern on the other side. 

“We need to jump. Are you able to do this?” Celeste nodded and grabbed Magdalene’s hand, gripping it so hard it turned white. 

“Let’s do it.” 

They jumped together. Celeste could not keep her balance and would have rolled on the floor if Magdalene had not caught her and held her. She touched her face worryingly. 

“We need to go,” she said, her hand still on Celeste’s cheek. Driven by an unprecedented urge, she quickly kissed Magdalene. Magdalene froze, her eyebrows raised and a single look in her eyes made Celeste regret ever doing it. She bit her lip and moved away, hoping that right now dragon going to fly in here and kill her on place, saving her from this embarrassment. 

“Just in case we die here,” it was the best Celeste could come up with, her cheeks and ears red. Magdalene smiled slightly. 

“We won’t,” she said and helped Celeste stood up. 

They jumped to the first floor of the tavern through a hole in the floor and ran out into the street. Everything blurred in a storm of screams, blastings and thunderbolts. The sky was unnaturally red, and it seemed to have twisted into a menacing funnel just above Helgen. Huge burning boulders fell from heaven to earth, bringing destruction and death to all. It seemed like the sky itself was falling on them. People were running for their life, burned-down bodies lying under the chunks of buildings. Everyone’s eyes were turned up. 

Her every trouble left her in sight of such deadly madness. They saw the Imperial man who ordered her to be executed and a child taking cover behind a half-ruined house. A man ran away from they and instantly a dragon landed in front of him. He roared and before a man could do something, a dragon bit off half of his body. Blood of his lower half mixed with the ashes on the ground. Once he was done with a man, the dragon spread his wings wide and flew away. 

"Still alive, prisoners?” a soldier noticed them. “I’m Hadvar. Keep close to me if you want to stay that way.” 

“We don’t need any help from you,” Magdalene hissed as she grabbed him by the collar and shoved him against the wall. “I should end you for trying to kill my friend.” 

Another roar cut through the sky and a huge stone landed just five steps away from them, making everyone to stumble. 

“We need to go!” Celeste grabbed Magdalene’s hand and pulled her away from Hadvar. The less blood will be spilled here the better. Without any words, she ran through the ruined buildings. Suddenly, the dragon landed on the building opposite them and spewed flames. At the last moment, Magdalene placed a ward in front of them and the dragon’s flame bypassed them, meeting with the film of her protection. The vampire's face contorted in effort. Celeste looked right in the dragon’s eyes, so smart and ancient. He looked at her back and stopped his attack, flying away. 

“Run!” Magdalene screamed and sprinted forward. They ran through the small groups of the Imperial mages, who tried to strike down the dragon with spells, but they achieved nothing. When she looked back, she saw the jet of fire burned them to the ground. Celeste’s head hurt with all the screams. 

“You two, through here!” she heard Ralof’s scream. He was about to enter the keep, but now waved to them. Three of them rushed inside, closing massive doors behind them.


End file.
